THoND: Strength, Love, and Friendship
by MJDisneyfan4ever
Summary: When a teenage athlete in high school makes a wish after having a conversation with a friend, she is sent back into the 1480's to her favorite Disney movie, "The Hunchback of Notre Dame". Once she arrives, she befriends the famous bell ringer of Notre Dame, Quasimodo. Along the way, they get to know each other and their friendship turns into something more while facing evil!
1. Chapter 1: Wishes and Teleportation

_**Chapter 1: Wishes and Teleportation**_

 **Natalie's POV**

Summer break was about to start in less than 5 minutes, and as we were trying to make the time pass, me and my best friend decided to talk about our favorite Disney movies. When I told her mine, she asked me with a raised brow, "Really? The Hunchback of Notre Dame?"

I replied shrugging my shoulders, "Well yeah, it's my favorite Disney movie."

"I always thought 'The Lion King' was your favorite."

I explained, "Well, that's my childhood favorite, but 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' is one of my most favorites. Because to me, it's real, it holds great characters and messages, and it's like one of the best out of every other Disney movie."

Irena responded shrugging her shoulders, "Okay, Nat. Whatever you say."

Then the final bell rang and everyone cheered with joy. Me and Irena ran out of the school and I shouted with joy,

"We did it!"

Afterwards, we both went to get lunch and I left for home.

As I was walking home, I still had thoughts of my favorite Disney movie. I then said to myself,

"Oh man, I wish I could be inside of 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' and be with Quasimodo and tell him how beautiful he is, inside and out. That would be a dream."

I then saw a red truck drive and I saw that it was my Dad. I got into the truck and he started congratulating me on becoming a Junior as we drove home and called Mom. Once we got to the house, I picked up my dog, Janie and I ran into my room. I set my backpack down and fell onto my bed and laughed as Janie licked my face. Then I sat up and said,

"Ah Janie, this is going to be the best summer ever!"

Suddenly, I noticed that my closet light was on. I said to myself as I walked into my closet,

"That's weird, I could've sworn I turned that off."

I used the light switch to turn it off, but the light wouldn't turn off. I kept flickering the switch on and off, but it still remained the same. Then I called to my Dad,

"Hey Dad, I think the light in my closet's busted!"

I tried to walk out of the closet, but then somehow, the door slammed shut. I tried to open it, but all of a sudden it was jammed. I started to bang on the door and shout,

"Dad! Nathan! I'm stuck in my closet and I can't get out!"

Then I saw the light bulb in my closet get brighter and brighter! I started to freak out and screamed,

"Dad, please help me! Please!"

I heard my Dad rush in and shout, "Nat! What's going on?!"

I then screamed as the light got brighter and it consumed me and I blacked out.

Suddenly, I heard these loud 'bongs' as if they were church bells and I opened my eyes to see myself in a different setting, but it was all too familiar. I looked around my surroundings, and I saw large bells hanging from the rafters and saw all these statues and decorations. Then I thought to myself,

 _Can it be? What? No, i-it can't. I don't understand._

Then I saw the very same model of Paris that I saw before and I realized that I was in the bell tower of Notre Dame!

I was in the same place where Quasimodo lived! Then I realized I was hanging from the rafters and that I was in different clothes! I was wearing an off the shoulder blue dress with long, puffed out sleeves, a dark green and gold striped corset, a green scarf tied around my waist, a golden hair ribbon, and dark green flats. I then cringed from the loud bells as I tried to hold on to the beam. Suddenly, a moment later, I heard a heavy drop to the ground and I saw that it was Quasimodo!

My jaw dropped and I whispered, "Oh my God! I can't believe it's really him!"

Then I saw him stumble outside and I carefully crawled closer to where he was and held onto the next beam. He took a look at his surroundings and he talked to a baby bird that rested in Hugo's mouth,

"Good morning. Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly?"

The little bird chirped, "Uh-Uh."

Quasi said as he scooped the baby bird out of it's nest and brought it to the railing,

"You sure? It'd be a good day to try. Why, if I picked a day to fly, oh this would be it. The Festival of Fools!"

The baby bird gulped and chirped nervously. Quasi said reassuringly,

"It'll be fun, th-the jugglers, music, and dancing."

He laughed with joy as he saw the baby bird flying. I started to smile and laugh quietly while he laughed. Then as the baby bird chirped happily, Quasi said with a sweet smile,

"Go on, nobody wants to stay cooped up in here forever."

And with that, the baby bird takes off.

Afterwards, I immediately thought to myself,

 _What happened? First I make some sort of wish and all of a sudden I'm here? Gee, I must be dreaming._

I then pinched myself and I knew I wasn't dreaming. Soon, out of nowhere, I heard Quasimodo say,

"Yeah, watching."

Panicking, I tried to back away so he wouldn't see me, but I slipped and found myself dangling from the rafter. Then, after a short struggle to hold on, I lost my grip and fell.

Screaming, I smacked my head on a beam below me and I fell to the ground in an instant. I tried to get up, but I felt woozy and fell back down as my vision blurred up. But I saw Quasimodo looking at me as I blinked my eyes and I saw him walking closer to me. I blinked my eyes a second time and I saw him standing above me and everything went black as I helplessly said,

"P-Please... help me."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Quasimodo & Out There

**_Chapter 2: Meeting Quasimodo/Out There_**

 **Quasimodo's POV**

I was walking back inside, and then all of a sudden, I heard a scream and saw something hit the ground hard. I stopped and looked closer. As I looked closer, I saw that it was a girl. I nervously watched her as she attempted to stand up, but immediately fell back down on her face. I then walked closer to her while she was moaning and trying to keep her eyes open. I got closer and when I finally stood above her, she looked at me for a second and weakly said,

"P-Please...help me." and she passed out. I knelt down and I looked at her closely.

She looked young, as if she were in her teenage years. And she was wearing a green and blue dress that almost looked like something a gypsy woman would wear. I felt to see if she still had a pulse, and luckily, she did. Then I gently turned her over on her back and brushed back her brown hair to see if she had any injuries to her head. I looked at her face and I saw she had a huge bump on her forehead. I said to myself,

"Oh no, she must've hit her head when she fell."

Then I saw my gargoyle friends come in, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne.

Hugo asked, "Hey Quasi, what's going on?"

Victor added, "Yeah, you seemed a little bit down."

Then Laverne gasped as she saw the girl and said, "Oh my gosh, what happened?"

Hugo added, "Yeah, she looks completely out of it!"

I explained, "I saw her hit the ground hard and she passed out. It looks like she fell from the rafters and hit her head while doing it."

Then I showed them the bump on her forehead.

They all gasped and Victor said, "Oh, my word."

Hugo added, "Uh, that's not good."

Then I thought about what to do with her. I couldn't leave her here, she needed help. I knew my master would probably be coming and I didn't want him to catch her and I thought her head injury was serious.

I then finally said, "Get me a cloth and some water."

The gargoyles nodded and they rushed off to go get them while I picked up the girl and brought her to my bed. I gently laid her on it as Laverne came with a cloth and Victor and Hugo came while carrying a bowl of water. I took the cloth while Victor and Hugo set the bowl down on a small wooden table.

Then I dipped the cloth into the cool water, and I started dabbing it on the girl's head bump. I tried to dab the bump as gently as I could so I wouldn't hurt her, but did it enough to make sure the bump would go down. Then I saw that the bump was starting to go down, but the girl was starting to wake up. Afraid of how she would react if she saw my face, I quickly set the cloth down and I climbed up into the rafters as she woke up.

 **Natalie's POV**

I started to wake up, but my head was hurting. I groaned as I sat up, rubbed my head, and looked at my surroundings. I was on a bed all of a sudden and I was surrounded by knit knacks. Then a sharp pain hit my head and groaned as I rubbed it again.

Then I asked, "Oh, what happened, where am I?"

I heard a soft and gentle voice say, "You're in the bell tower of Notre Dame."

I knew who the voice belonged to, but I still had the urge to ask "Wh-who said that?"

He responded, "I-I did, I'm the bell ringer of Notre Dame. M-my name is Quasimodo."

My heart literally fluttered like a butterfly when he told me that. I couldn't believe I was actually talking to my Disney crush, I was just so happy.

Then he asked, "Are you alright? You had a really hard fall and a big bump on your head."

I replied, "My head still hurts, but I'm fine."

Then I asked as I was looking around for him, "Um, where are you?"

He responded, "I'm up in the rafters, I-I thought I should be up here so you wouldn't have to look at me, I'm really hideous."

I said, "I wouldn't be bothered by your appearance."

He asked, "Are you sure, I-I wouldn't want to scare you."

I responded, "I'm positive, come on down here and I'll prove it to you."

Then Quasimodo took a deep breath and asked, "Promise me you won't scream?"

I replied, "I promise."

Then he said, "A-alright, I coming down now."

Then he started climbing down the rafters to meet me. Then once he got down, he came out of the shadows and walked up to me face to face as he had a worried expression on his face.

My heart lit up when I saw him standing next to me and I smiled at him.

Then shocked, Quasi asked me, "You're not scared of me?"

I shook my head still smiling. Then he said,

"But how is that possible, I-I'm a monster, my master said I was."

I replied, "I don't believe that, if you were really a monster, you wouldn't have helped me recover from my head bump, you would've probably tried to kill me, but you didn't because you were too kind and caring to do that."

Then he asked, "Do you really think so?"

I replied, "I know it."

He smiled in response. Then he asked, "What's your name?"

I replied shyly, "Natalie."

Then he said, "Natalie, that's Latin for 'Christmas child', it's really pretty."

I blushed in response and said, "Thank you."

As we were about to continue on with our conversation, I heard someone with an old gruff voice,

"Quasimodo, where are you dear boy?"

Then Quasi said with worry, "Master."

Then he looked back at me and said, "Stay here, okay, I'll be right back."

I nodded in response and with that, he took off after Frollo.

Then Frollo asked, "Who are you talking to, Quasimodo?"

Quasimodo replied, "No one master, just the bells."

Then he replied, "I see, well lunch."

Then Frollo set his basket down and sat down as Quasimodo went off and came back to set the table.

Then he asked, "Now shall we review your alphabet today Quasimodo?"

Quasi replied, "Oh yes master, I would like that very much."

Frollo said, "Very well, A?"

He answered, "Abomination."

They continued with the alphabet as I kept rolling my eyes. then Frollo said "Very good, F?"

Quasi answered, "Festival."

Then Frollo did a spit tank and I snickered in response. Then he asked "what did you say?"

Quasi tried to say, "F-forgiveness."

But Frollo said with a glare, "You said, festival."

Then Quasi shouted "No!"

But Frollo said, "You were thinking about going to the festival."

Then Quasi said, "It's just that, you go every year."

Then Frollo hissed, "I am a public official, I must go, But I don't enjoy a moment! Thieves and hustlers and dregs of humankind all mixed together in a drunken stupor."

I said silently, "Yeah, nice lie you big jerkoff!"

The Quasi said, "I-I didn't mean to upset you master."

In my head I said, "Don't apologize, He's a jerkoff!"

Then Frollo asked, "Oh Quasimodo, can't you understand, when your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would've drowned you, and this is my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?"

Then I whisper angrily "Thank you? Thank you?! Are you kidding me? You're so lucky that I can't punch you right now."

Than Quasi said, "I'm sorry sir."

Then Frollo coldly said, "Oh my dear Quasimodo, you don't know what it's out there, I do I do."

Then he started singing in a way that was degrading Quasimodo and I kept rebelling against his words. I so badly wanted to tell him who the real monster was, but I knew now wasn't the right time.

Then Quasimodo said "You are good to me master, I'm sorry."

Frollo replied, "You are forgiven, but remember Quasimodo, this is your sanctuary."

Once he left, I snapped, "What a blockhead, I can't believe he treats you that way!"

Then Quasimodo replied, "My sanctuary."

I asked "Huh?"

Then I realized he was going to sing one of my favorite Disney songs ever! He sang as we looked out over the balcony.

 _Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone_  
 _Gazing at the people down below me_  
 _All my life, I watch them as I hide up here alone_  
 _Hungry for the histories they show me_

He then sang as he picked up one of the figurines off of the floor and looked at the model of Paris. And he sang as he placed the figurine of himself down into the center of the model, took my hand and ran towards the balcony, showing me the view of the town square.

 _All my life, I memorize their faces_  
 _Knowing them as they will never know me_  
 _All my life, I wonder how it feels to pass a day_  
 _Not above them_  
 _But part of them_

He sang as he picked me up, slid down the pillar, set me down and hugged two of the gargoyles. He also sang as he swung from the side of the pillars and walked with me to the other side of the balcony.

 _And out there, living in the sun_  
 _Give me one day out there, all I ask is one_  
 _To hold forever_  
 _Out there, where they all live unaware_  
 _What I'd give_  
 _What I'd dare_  
 _Just to live one day out there_

He then sang as he stood on the railing and showed me the townspeople walking by and what they did.

 _Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives_  
 _Through the roofs and gables I can see them_  
 _Everyday they shout and scold and go about their lives_  
 _Heedless of the gift it is to be them_

He sang as he jumped from the railing and slid down on a spout leading towards a gargoyle at the end.

 _If I was in their skin_  
 _I'd treasure every instant_

He sang as he walked over to the edge of the spout and splashed water into his face. He also sang as he climbed up to the top of Notre Dame, getting a better look at the city.

 _Out there, strolling by the Seine_  
 _Taste a morning out there, like ordinary men_  
 _Who freely walk about there  
Just one day and then, I swear_  
 _I'll be content_  
 _With my share_

He then finally sang as he climbed down onto the roof, ran to another side of the balcony in which I followed, and stood onto the railing as I watched him.

 _Won't resent_  
 _Won't despair  
Old and bent  
I won't care  
I'll have spent one day out there!_

As he was finishing his song, I started to feel more hopeful and happy. Once he finished, he looked at me and said with confidence,

"Today's the day Natalie, I'm going to the festival!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Feast of Fools

**_Chapter 3: The Feast of Fools_** ****

 **Natalie's POV**

Once he said that, the memory of him getting tortured at the festival came to me. I didn't want him to get hurt. Then it hit me, I could go along with him and make sure he doesn't get bullied. Then I said as Quasimodo got down from the railing,

"I'm coming with you."

Then he said with a smile still on his face, "Alright, but we still got 20 minutes before it starts, so we can still talk if you'd like."

I replied, "Sure, why not?"

Then he asked me as we walked back into the bell tower,

"How, did you get into the bell tower, or better yet, how did you get up in the rafters?"

I replied nervously, "Honestly, I don't even know. I mean it's like 1 minute I'm stuck in my closet, and the next minute I'm stuck in the rafters. Right now, it's just kind of hard for me to explain."

He replied, "It's alright, you probably can't remember much right now because you hit your head."

I replied, "Yeah, you're probably right."

I had other reasons, but I felt I couldn't tell him because I thought he would've been freaked out by me if I told him I was from the future.

Then he asked me, "Are you from around here?"

I answered, "No, not really, why do you ask?"

He replied, "I was wondering if you needed a place to stay, because I wouldn't want you wondering around the streets of Paris by yourself, especially with Frollo's guards out there."

I said, "Well, I would appreciate it, but I wouldn't want to cause you trouble."

He replied, "It's no trouble, I would just need to hide you whenever Frollo comes."

I smiled and said, "Thank you Quasimodo." He smiled in response.

Then he asked, "I've never been treated this kindly before, why do you treat me this way?"

I answered, "Because one, I've heard about your story and how you came here and two, I look at you and I feel like you and I have so much in common."

He asked, "What do you mean?"

I said, "Well, I've always felt so isolated from everybody, and I couldn't be myself, and I couldn't make friends, it's just really hard for me sometimes."

I turned away in sadness. Then I felt Quasi place his hand on my shoulder and he said,

"I guess we do have things in common."

Then I turned to him and he said, "You don't have to feel alone, because you already have a new friend."

I smiled in response and said, "And you have one too." He smiled in response.

Then we heard a bugle sound off. Then Quasi said as he ran to go get a cloak,

"The festival is about to start, we better get going."

Then once he put his cloak on, he took my hand and he asked, "Are you ready?"

I replied, "Yes." Then we rushed to the balcony.

Once Quasi jumped onto the railing, I asked, "Are we going to climb down?"

He asked, "Yes, you're not afraid of heights are you?"

I answered sarcastically, yet nervously, "Um no, not when I have to climb down a 100 foot tall building!"

I'm not usually afraid of heights, but after falling from the rafters, I started to feel more nervous.

Then Quasi said reassuringly, "It's alright, I won't let you fall."

I took a deep breathe and said, "Alright."

Then he scooped me up and jumped to a pillar. I held on as tight as I could as he climbed down. Then we got down and we looked down at the crowd as the festival was starting. Then he scooped me up again and he jumped to a rope. I held on tight as we slid down and Quasi grabbed onto a post. Then as we looked down at the crowd, the rope unraveled and we went swinging down into the crowd. Once we hit the ground, that's when Clopin appeared.

As Quasi tried to hide, Clopin caught him and danced with him. Then he twirled me around 3 times. I almost fell, but Quasi caught me, took my hand and ran into a tent. Then we saw we were in a kid's puppet show tent and Clopin had a Frollo puppet and he wacked Quasi with it as the children laughed. Then we ran out of the tent and we were caught in the middle of topsy turvy.

Then Quasi grabbed my hand and we ran into another tent. But all of a sudden, we were caught in the middle of a can-can. Then Quasi stumbled into another tent and he tripped over a stool, pulled me down, and fell on me as he pulled down another curtain. Then we heard someone shout,

"Hey!" And I realized it was Esmeralda!

Then she asked with concern, "Are you two alright?"

Then Quasi said, "W-we didn't mean to, w-we're sorry."

The he looked at me as I was on the ground, "Are you okay, Natalie?"

Despite him falling on me, I said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Then Esmeralda asked, "You two aren't hurt are you? Here, let's see."

As Quasi tried to back away, she pulled down the hood of his cloak and said,

"There, see no harm done."

Quasi smiled in relief. Then Esmeralda looked at me and said,

"Hm, you seem to be alright too."

Then Quasi helped me up and Esmeralda guided us out of her tent as she said,

"Just try to be a little more careful."

Quasi replied, "We will."

Then she said to Quasi, "By the way, great mask."

Quasi smiled in relief and I smiled even though I felt a little weird at what she said.

Then We were pulled apart by two strangers and they danced with us. The man that danced with me twirled me around so much that I began to stumble backwards. But as I began to fall, Someone caught me. I looked up and I saw it was Quasimodo. We both smiled as we saw each other, then we ran somewhere close the stage as Clopin sang and Frollo rolled his eyes in disgust.

 _Come one, come all_  
 _Hurry, hurry; here's your chance  
See the mystery and romance_

Then Clopin sang as he pushed me and Quasi towards the stage.

 _Come one, come all  
See the finest girl in France  
Make an entrance to entrance  
Dance la Esmeralda...  
Dance!_

Then Clopin disappears in a puff of smoke and Esmeralda appears in his place. Quasi looked at her stunned as she began to dance. Then she ran to Frollo. She jumped onto his table an pulled him closer with her scarf and she gave a small peck on his nose. Then she pushed his hat over his face and he fumed. Everyone laughed in response. Then she followed up with twirl, some cartwheels and a splits. She winked at Quasi and all he did was turn away shyly.

Then she grabbed a soldier's staff and she used it as a pole and she swung from it, making most of the men go nuts. Once she finished, everyone applauded her. Phoebus tossed a coin to her while me and Quasi clapped and cheered for her. Then Clopin said,

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the piece to resistance." Then he went on to sing as everybody watched;

 _Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for_  
 _Here it is, you know exactly what's in store  
Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore  
Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!_

Once he said that, I thought to myself,

 _Ah no, what am I going to do, I can't let him go up there._

As I was lost in thought, I saw Esmeralda pull Quasi up to the stage.

I frantically said, "No, no wait!"

But they didn't hear me and Quasi was lined up with the other fools.

As Esmeralda was unmasking the fools, I was trying to wave at Quasi to get him to come back. But instead, he just smiled and waved back at me. I did a face palm in frustration. Then Esmeralda tried to 'unmask' Quasi, but then she realized his 'mask' was his face and she gasped in horror. Then everyone recognized him and started gasping in horror at Quasimodo's appearance.

As Quasi covered his face in shame, I climbed up onto the stage and said to the crowd,

"Don't judge him, please."

Then Clopin came back and said to the crowd,

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here it is, Quasimodo, the hunchback of Notre Dame and standing by his side, will be our first ever Queen of fools! Uh, what's your name?"

I answered, "Natalie."

Then Clopin said, "La Natalia!"

I thought to myself, _La Natalia?_

Then Quasi smiled at me and I smiled back as Clopin put jester hats on us. Then everyone ran to us and cheered and lifted us up as Clopin sang;

 _Everybody!_

They carried us to a chair, plopped us on it and carried us off. As we walked by two girls kissed Quasi on the cheek. Then Quasi waved nervously at Frollo while I stuck my tongue out at him as he glared at us. Then we made it up the pedostile as Clopin gave Quasi a ceptor. Then Quasi happily shed a tear and I wiped it away. Then I kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me stunned as I smiled at him. Smiling back, he took my hand and raised up our arms in glee as everybody cheered.


	4. Chapter 4: Humiliation, Justice, Someday

**_Chapter 4: Humiliation/Justice/Someday_** ****

 **Quasimodo's POV**

As everyone cheered, I just felt happy and appreciated. Then everyone started chanting my name, then Natalie joined in, which made me blush a little bit. I felt things were finally going to change for me and that Frollo was wrong. That was until I felt something hit my face. Natalie gasped and she wiped my face and I saw that it was a tomato.

Then one of Frollo's guards exclaimed, "Now that's ugly!"

Then someone from the crowd shouted, "Hail to the King!"

and threw another tomato at me. Natalie seemed to realize what was going on and she said as she tried to pull me away,

"Oh no! No! Quasi we have to get out of here right now!"

But then I slipped on a piece of tomato skin and I fell backwards as Natalie was yanked off of the pedistole by 2 of Frollo's guard's.

She shouted, "Hey! Get your hands off of me!"

As she struggled with the guards. I tried to go after her, but someone yelled,

"Where you going hunchback? the fun's just beginning!"

And he lassoed a rope around my neck and pulled me back down. And somebody tied a rope around my wrists and started to pull me apart. Everyone was laughing as I saw Natalie scream in horror,

"No! Quasi!"

As I saw the agony and horror in her eyes, It made me try to fight them off. As I tried to fight them off, more men came and tied me down on the pedostile. Then they spun me around as the crowd continued to throw food at me. Then I saw Frollo and I shouted to him,

"Master!"

And I heard Natalie scream, "Stop it! Stop it!"

Then I shouted to him, "Master please, help me!"

But he didn't do anything, he just continued to sit and watch. As I stopped spinning and the crowd kept throwing food at me, I thought this torture would never end. That was until I saw Natalie run up to the pedistole, get in front of me and yell out,

"STOP!"

 **Natalie's POV**

After I elbowed the guards to let me go, I ran up to the pedistole, got in front of Quasi and yelled out,

"STOP!"

Then everybody stopped and gasped. As I stood in front of Quasi, I panted as fury filled my eyes. Then I angrily shouted,

"Why? Why would you do this?! All this man wanted to do was to come out here and have a good time just like all of you, and yet you treat him like he's some sort of animal! What's the matter with you people?! He's a human being!"

Then someone shouted,

"But he's ugly!"

I rebelled and shouted,

"So what?! What's your point?! It doesn't matter what he looks like or what's on the outside!"

Then I looked at Quasi and said as I pointed to my heart,

"It only matters, what's on the inside."

He smiled at me in response and I smiled back. Then I turned my anger to the crowd and shouted,

"And all of you should be ashamed of yourselves for treating him this way, including you!" and I pointed to Frollo.

Then Frollo shouted as he got out of his chair,

"You little brat! Get down or I'll-"

I cut him off and shouted,

"Or you'll what? tell me to become your little slave huh? I'm not scared of you and as far as I'm concerned, you are nothing more than a pompous, egotistical, bastard!"

The I felt someone touching my shoulder and I saw that it was Esmeralda and she nodded her head at my statement. Then she said to Quasi,

"Don't be afraid, I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen." And she used the belt on her dress to wipe his face.

Then Frollo shouted to Esmeralda,

"You! Gyspy girl! Get down at once!"

Before I could say anything, Esmeralda said to him calmly,

"Yes your honor, just as soon as I help free this poor creature."

Frollo angrily shouted, "I forbid it!"

Despite that, Esmeralda used her dagger to cut the ropes to release Quasi.

Frollo then angrily said, "How dare you defy me!"

She fired back,

"You mistreat this poor boy and girl the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help!"

I nodded in agreement. Then Frollo shouted,

"Silence!"

And me and Esmeralda snapped, "Justice!"

Then Esmeralda and I helped Quasi up and I took his hand.

Then Frollo angrily said, "Mark my words gypsies, you will pay for this insorance."

I fired back at him, "And you will pay for being a lying, ignorant, pompous, egotistical, sadistic, bastard!"

Esmeralda backed me up, saying,

"And perhaps maybe we crowned the wrong fools, because the only fool I see, is you!"

And we both threw our jester hats at Frollo. Her goat Djali also blew a raspberry at him.

Then Frollo said to Phoebus, "Captain Phoebus, arrest them!"

Phoebus signaled the other soldiers and they all surrounded us. Esmeralda counted up the soldiers and said,

"So there's 10 of you and 2 of us, what's a bunch of poor girls to do?"

Then she pretended to cry and she blew her nose into a handkerchief, causing smoke to pop up and she disappeared.

Then Frollo whispered, "Witchcraft."

Then Esmeralda said, "Oh boys, over here!"

As her and her goat's faces were in a basket of masks and the guards began to chase her. Then 4 guards tried to grab me, but thanks to my fighting skills and watching wrestling, I roundhouse 1, drop kicked the other, and I hit a double stunner on the last 2.

Quasi looked at me stunned and asked, "How did you learn to fight like that?"

I answered, "I was taught at an early age, my parents thought it would be good for self defense."

He nodded in response. Then we saw a soldier go flying after running into a man on stilts' pants after they were pulled down by Esmeralda. As we watched him go flying, his helmet landed on Esmeralda's head and she took a bow.

Then as 3 guards on their horses tried to go after her, Esmeralda threw the helmet and she hit the guards and they fell off their horses. She almost hit Phoebus, but he ducked just before it could hit him. Then he said amazed,

"What a woman!"

Then as 2 more guards on horses started to chase her, another man on stilts tossed down a pole to them.

As they kept running with the pole, they accidentally collided into Frollo's tent with. I laughed in response. Then everyone cheered as Esmeralda climbed up onto a different platform and disappeared.

Quasi and I were smiling until Frollo showed up, glaring at us after ordering Phoebus and his men to find Esmeralda. Fearlessly, I said to him,

"What are you giving us the look for?"

Then Quasi said as he shed a tear "I'm sorry master, I will never disobey you again."

Then I tried to tell him "Quasi, you don't have to-"

But he jumped off of the platform and I tried calling him back by saying,

"Quasimodo!" But he didn't listen.

Before Frollo had the chance to grab me, I shouted, "I claim sanctuary in Notre Dame!"

And I took off after Quasi. Luckily, I made it in just as Quasi was shut the door. Then he looked at me with tears in his eyes and started running up to the bell tower and I followed him.

I called to him as I ran after him,

"Quasi, Quasi I am so sorry! I never meant for this to happen! Quasi, please say something!"

Then he turned around and snapped,

"Face it Natalie! Those people didn't accept me! They thought of me as a monster, an animal! Oh I'll never show my face again!"

Then he sat on a bench and covered his face as he cried. I said as I sat beside him and placed my hand on his shoulder,

"That's because they didn't see the real you. Quasi, there's more to you then you realize. You're a kindhearted person, and if those people can't see that, then they need to change, not you."

Then he looked up at me as he wiped away his tears as I said,

"Quasi, you're something special, and one day everyone will see it. Including you."

Then he asked,

"But what makes you so sure? I mean, everyone sees me as a monster. But nobody has said anything bad about you."

I answered, "Well, I wouldn't say that, I mean I've gotten bullied before and me and my friends went through stuff."

I went on to say,

"Quasi where I come from, people are given labels, whether it would be based on someone's appearance, race, religion and anything that has something to do with someone's situation."

Then he asked me "Like what?"

I answered "Retarded."

Quasi looked at me surprised and I explained,

"Quasi, I have a disorder that affects my learning and keeps me from being able to socialize with others. Some people have it too, whether it would be the same thing or in a different form. And people who don't have it or don't understand, they use words like retard or whatever to describe us and it hurts me."

I went on to say,

"We shouldn't have labels, because at the end of the day, we're all human beings, we bleed the same and we're all put on this earth for a reason. And there shouldn't be any hate or violence in this world either."

I sighed and said, "I just wish things could change, that we could all love each other and be kind to one another and finally have peace. But when, when?"

I began to sing;

 _Someday  
When we are wiser  
When the world's older  
When we have learned  
I pray  
Someday we may yet live  
To live  
And let live_

 _Someday_  
 _Life will be fairer_  
 _Need will be rarer  
And greed will not pay  
Godspeed  
This bright millennium  
On it's way  
Let it come  
Someday  
_  
I got up and I walked outside as Quasi followed me as I sang;

 _Someday_  
 _Our fight will be won then_  
 _We'll stand in the sun then_  
 _That bright afternoon  
Till then  
On days when the sun is gone  
We'll hang on_  
 _And we'll wish upon the moon_

When we got outside, I sang;

 _There are some days, dark and bitter  
Seems we haven't got a prayer_  
 _But a prayer for something better_  
 _Is the one thing we all share_

Then the sun and the moon started to show as the clouds cleared as I sang;

 _Someday_  
 _When we are wiser_  
 _When the world's older  
When we have learned  
I pray_  
 _Someday we may yet live  
To live  
And let live_

 _Someday_  
 _Life will be fairer_  
 _Need will be rarer_  
 _And greed will not pay_  
 _Godspeed  
This bright millennium  
Let it come  
Wish upon the moon_

 _One day, someday..._

 _Soon_

My eyes started to fill with tears as I thought about the people in this world and my world who didn't have it as lucky, and who often end up suffering or dying trying to make the world a better place. But I was able to finish by singing;

 _One day, someday..._

 _Soon_

Then my tears fell and I turned away from Quasimodo as I slumped down to my knees and began to cry.

 **Quasimodo's POV**

As Natalie finished her song about her hopes of the world becoming a better place, I saw tears fall from her eyes and she turned away from me, slumped down onto her knees began to cry. It broke my heart to see her like this, especially after she told me about the labels she and other people she knew were given. It also made me realize that this girl must've been going through a lot things in her life and has seen or heard things that must've affected her. But it also made me think that there must be more to this girl than I thought.

As Natalie still cried, I placed my hand on her shoulder. Then she looked at me as tears still fell from her eyes and I said,

"I-It's alright, please don't cry."

She said as she still shed a few more tears and covered her face with her hands and turned away again,

"I'm sorry Quasi. It just makes me sad that they, treated you that way! And it made me think about the people from where I came from, and how some of them who aren't as lucky in their lives and...and dammit! It just broke my heart!"

Then I said taking her hands away from her face, getting her to look at me once more,

"I-It makes me feel bad too. But you shouldn't have to worry about me, I'm use to the way Frollo treats me."

Then she said,

"But it's not fair! like nobody deserves to treated like that. Not you, not me, not anybody."

I said to her as I placed my hand onto her right tear stained cheek,

"It does hurt me sometimes, but I just keep my spirits up by thinking of how beautiful the world is and everything in it. But now I feel even more better because you came to me and became my friend."

I wiped away her 2 remaining tears and she smiled at me. I smiled back at her and in an instant, she hugged me. I was initially surprised as she said,

"I'm glad your my friend, Quasimodo."

Smiling down at her, I said while returning her hug, "I'm glad your my friend too, Natalie."

After a moment of our embrace, we got up and headed back inside.

Then I said, "I have to go clean some of the bells, but you are welcome to walk around in the cathedral if you'd like."

She asked me, "I can?"

I answered back, "Yes, you have sanctuary here."

Then she said as she was heading down the stairs, "Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes."

I said, "Alright."

And with that, I went to go clean the bells while Natalie headed down stairs.


	5. Chapter 5: God Help The Outcasts

**_Chapter 5: God Help The Outcasts/Touring The Bell Tower_** ****

 **Natalie's POV**

After having that talk with Quasi, I decided to head down stairs to look around in the church. Once I got down stairs, I saw Frollo pinning Esmeralda's arm behind her back.

I said to myself, "Ah hell no!"

Then I rushed over to them as I shouted at Frollo,

"Get off of her!" And I pushed him off of Esmeralda.

Then he grabbed my arm and squeezed it hard as brought the point of a dagger to it. Then he hissed as I struggled against his tight grip,

"You little brat, you're going to regret messing with me."

I said as I got my bravery back,

"No, it's you that's gonna regret messing with me!"

Then I kneed him in the gut and he let go. Unfortunately when he bent over after I kicked him, he nicked me on the side of my hand and gave me a cut, but no blood came out.

As I rubbed my hand, Esmeralda pulled me closer to her and said to Frollo,

"You keep away from me and my friend!"

Frollo said with an evil grin, "You show no threat to me gypsy, after all gypsies don't do well inside stone walls."

As Frollo started to head out the door, he said,

"That goes for you too brat, step outside of this cathedral, and you're mine." And he slammed the door shut.

Then Esmeralda ran to the doors and opened them to see the guards outside. Then she angrily slammed the doors and slumped to the ground.

I said annoyed, "Frollo finds a way around everything doesn't he?"

Esmeralda responded, "Yeah, if there's one thing he's good at, it's getting on someone's nerves." I nodded in response.

Then she looked at me closely and asked as she got up,

"Aren't you the girl from the festival that stood up for that poor boy?"

I answered as I held my hand out to shake her's,

"Yes, I'm Natalie."

She answered with a smile as she shook my hand,

"I'm Esmeralda." I smiled in response.

Then as her goat walked up to us, she said introducing it, "And this is my goat, Djali."

I said as I smiled and petted him, "Nice to meet ya, Djali." He bleated in response.

Then she said, "Thank you for defending me against Frollo."

I replied, "No problem, I just hate seeing the way he treats others, especially after the way he treated Quasimodo at the festival."

She replied, "Yeah, tell me about it."

I asked, "Why is Frollo always after you and the gypsies and why is he like this?"

She answered, "It's because he hates us for loving our freedom and he hates whatever he can't control. And to be fair, I don't really know why and I don't care to give him much thought."

I nodded in response.

Then she asked, "Do you think God knows all of the answers?"

Feeling that question, I answered,

"Well yes, if he didn't and didn't know how I would turn out, then I wouldn't be here."

Then she said as we walked up to a statue of the virgin Mary and baby Jesus, "I wonder."

Then she looked back at a man who was on his knees praying and then looked back at the statue.

Then she sang;

 _I don't know if you can hear me_  
 _Or if you're even there.  
I don't know if you would listen  
To a gypsy's prayer._  
 _Yes, I know I'm just an outcast,  
I shouldn't speak to you.  
Still, I see your face and wonder  
Were you once an outcast, too?_

Then Esmeralda walked through some candle light as I followed her. Then she sang;

 _God help the outcasts,_  
 _Hungry from birth,  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on earth,_  
 _God help my people,  
We look to you, still.  
God help the outcasts,  
Or nobody will._

Then we were walking alongside the pillars as other people walked in the opposite direction praying for their own needs as they sang;

 _I ask for wealth  
I ask for fame  
I wish for glory to shine on my name_

Then I looked away in shame as they prayed for themselves and not for others. Then a lady along with the other parishioners sang;

 _I ask for love I can possess_  
 _I ask for God and his angels to bless me!_

Then I watched as Esmeralda sang;

 _I ask for nothing_  
 _I can get by.  
But I know so many_  
 _Less lucky then I.  
Please help my people,  
The poor and downtrod.  
I thought we all were  
The children of God.  
God help the outcasts,  
Children of God!_

Then after she finished, she hugged Djali tightly after he nuzzled her.

It made me feel bad because I remembered that we're all creations of God and that he would always want us to help and love another. It also made me feel bad because ever since I was 6, I always felt like an outcast especially when I got into my teenage years as I would never usually appear in a group or I was always alone as I watched other people with their friends and I was always left in the dust. But I also thought about the people in this world and mine who are not as fortunate as me.

So I said in a prayer,

"Oh Dear Lord Christ, please help my friends and anybody that is or feels like an outcast or going through a struggle. I admit, I have my own struggles, but I could overcome them on my own if I wanted to. But some people can't, please Dear Lord, nobody deserves to feel this way or feel like they have no hope. I know I'm one of them, but this shouldn't be about me. Please help them, give them a good chance at having a good and happy life. Amen."

Then I finished my prayer and then I walked over to Esmeralda as she said,

"I wish I could talk to that poor boy and tell him I'm sorry."

Then I said, "You can if you want to."

She asked, "I can?"

I replied, "Yeah, he's up in the bell tower, I can lead you to him if you'd like."

She said, "Alright." And with that, we started to head up to the bell tower.

While we were walking, she told me about what happened between her and Phoebus. And how Phoebus had her trapped inside of the cathedral. Then once we got inside the bell tower, I called out,

"Quasimodo!"

He said as he landed in front of us from a beam, "Yes Natalie?"

When he saw Esmeralda, he tried to run away, but I grabbed his hand and said to him,

"It's alright Quasi. This is Esmeralda, she's from the festival."

Esmeralda explained herself, "I'm really sorry about this afternoon, I had no idea who you were, I would've never in my life have brought you up on the stage."

Quasi replied "I-It's alright. Really."

Then Esmeralda asked, "What is this place?"

He answered, "This is where I live."

She asked, "Did you make all of these things yourself?" motioning to the model of Paris and the stained pieces of glass.

Quasi answered, "Most of them."

She then said, "This is beautiful, Ah, if I could do this, you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins."

Then Quasi said, "But you're a wonderful dancer."

Esmeralda replied, "Well, it keeps bread on the table anyway."

Then she saw something small on the table that was being covered by a sheet, and she asked as she removed it,

"What's this?"

Quasi said as he rushed over to us,

"Oh no, please! I-I'm not finished, I-I still have to paint them."

When she removed it, we saw 2 wooden figurines that were unpainted.

Esmeralda said with a chuckle as she looked at them closely,

"It's the blacksmith, and the baker!"

Then Djali ate a sheep figure. I picked up one of them and said amazed at his artwork,

"Wow, these are so cool, who knew a figurine like this could have so much detail."

Quasi said to me as he blushed, "I'm glad you like them."

I said, "Are you kidding, I love them. You're really talented Quasimodo."

Esmeralda added, "And a surprising person too. Not to mention lucky, all this room to yourself?"

Quasi answered,

"Well, it's not just me, there's Natalie, the gargoyles and of course the bells. Would you like to see them?"

Esmeralda replied, "Yes of course, wouldn't we Djali?"

All Djali did was swallow the sheperd's man figurine.

Quasi looked to me and asked,

"Natalie, I never got a chance to show you around the bell tower. Would you like to see them as well?"

I replied, "Oh absolutely, I would love to go see them."

Then we climbed a ladder to go see the bells.

Quasi said excitingly, "Follow me, I'll introduce you!"

Esmeralda said, "I never knew there were so many."

I added, "Neither did I."

He said introducing us to 4 bells,

"That's little Sophia, and Jean-Marie, Ann-Marie, and Louise-Marie. Triplets you know."

Then we walked up to this huge bell and Esmeralda asked, "And who's this?"

Quasi answered, "Big Marie."

Then we went inside of the bell and me and Esmeralda shouted,

"Hello!" Causing the bell to echo.

Quasi said, "She likes you both. Would you like to see more?"

Esmeralda asked Djali,

"How 'bout it Djali?" And all he did was burp and it echoed inside the bell and I laughed a little bit.

Esmeralda then said, "We'd love too."

I responded as I finished laughing, "Yeah."

Then Quasi said with a small laugh,

"Good, I've saved the best for last." We climbed up to the roof and he showed us the sun set in Paris.

Once I saw it and the sparkling river seine, I was blown away by how beautiful it was.

I said amazed, "Oh man, this is beautiful."

Esmeralda nodded and said,

"Oh, I bet the King himself doesn't have a view like this. I could stay up here forever."

I nodded in response.

Then Quasi said, "You could, you know."

Esmeralda denied, "No, I couldn't."

Quasi replied, "Oh yes, you have sanctuary."

Esmeralda explained, "But Not freedom, gypsies don't do well inside stone walls."

Then he said, "But you're not like other gypsies, they're evil."

I said with dismay, "Oh, Quasi!"

Esmeralda asked, "Who told you that?"

He replied, "My master, Frollo. He raised me."

Then Esmeralda asked, "How could such a cruel man raise someone like you?"

I added, "Yeah honestly, like what do you see in that nasty old jerk anyway?"

He then explained,

"Cruel? a nasty old jerk? Oh no, he saved my life. He took me in when no one else would. I'm a monster you know."

I said, "No you're not."

And Esmeralda asked, "He told you that?"

Then Quasi said to us, "Look at me."

Then Esmeralda said to him, "Give me your hand."

Quasi asked a little hesitant, "What?"

Esmeralda then said,

"Just let me see it." As she took his hand and started to read his palm as I looked closer.

She said as she read it, "Hm, a long life line. Oh and this one means you're shy. Hm, well that's funny."

Quasi asked, "What?"

She continued, "I don't see any."

He asked, "Any what?"

She answered, "Monster lines, not a single one."

Then as Quasi looked at his hand, Esmeralda asked,

"Now you look at me, do you think I'm evil?"

Quasi Then said taking her hand,

"No, no you are kind and good and-"

Esmeralda then justified, "And a gypsy, and maybe Frollo's wrong about the both of us." I nodded in response.

Then Esmeralda said to me, "Natalie, let me read your hand."

A little nervous, I said "Ok."

I gave her my hand and she started to read my palm. Quasi looked closer to see what it said.

She said as she read it,

"Hm, you're shy as well. Ah, a line of generation. This line shows you're a hard worker. Hm, this line means that you have a bit of sadness within you."

Then she asked, "Do you have depression?"

Quasi looked at me concerned as I said,

"People say I have it. To be honest, I feel like I'm sad, but at some times I don't know the reason why and usually I just try to get rid of it, like I try to brush it off and get over it."

Then Esmeralda said,

"It's not good to do that. If you feel like you have a problem, then try to address it and find a better solution to help, because bottling your emotions up like that will make things worse for you in the end."

Quasi added,

"She's right, if you feel like you are going through a struggle, then talk to me or someone you know that can lift your spirits."

I nodded my head in response.

Then Esmeralda said as she finished reading my palm,

"Other than that, you show that you have a lot of kindness in your heart for your family and friends."

Quasi then smiled in response and I smiled back at him.


	6. Chapter 6: Heaven's Light & Hellfire

**_Chapter 6: Heaven's Light/Hellfire/The Nightmare_** ****

 **Natalie's POV**

As Esmeralda and Djali looked out over the balcony, me and Quasi walked over to them. Then Quasi said to her,

"You helped me, now I will help you."

Esmeralda said with concern, "But there's no way out, there's soldiers at every door."

Quasi said, "We won't use a door."

She asked, "You mean, climb down?"

He replied, "Sure, You carry him, I'll carry you."

As she and Djali looked down, Esmeralda said, "Okay."

She then said as Djali jumped into her arms, "Come on Djali." And she wrapped a blindfold around him.

I said to her, "I wish you a lot of luck out there Esmeralda."

She smiled and said, "Good luck to you too Natalie." I smiled and nodded in response.

Then Quasi asked Esmeralda as he picked her up, "Are you ready?"

She answered, "Yes."

Quasi said, "Don't be afraid."

Esmeralda reassured, "I'm not afraid." Then they swung over the balcony.

I rushed over to the balcony as Esmeralda said nervously, "Now I'm afraid."

Quasi said, "The trick is not to look down."

Then as Djali's blindfold fell off, he looked down and bleated fearfully as he clanged tightly to Esmeralda.

She asked, "You've done this before?"

Quasi answered, "No." and with that, they swung away.

I smiled as I watched them. Then I turned to head back inside, and out of nowhere, Phoebus appeared and said,

"Hello."

Completely startled, I screamed and I fell backwards, landing on my bum.

He said as he placed his sword in is sheath, "Whoa! I didn't mean to scare you."

I asked, "What are you doing here."

He answered, "I'm looking for the gypsy girl, have you seen her?"

I said as I tried to keep him from finding out about Esmeralda's escape,

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe she's down stairs, why don't you go look?"

Then he said as he got closer to me as I backed up to the railing,

"I think you're hiding something."

Fearful of telling him about Esmeralda, I said "I'm not hiding anything!"

Then he said, "Here, let me help you up."

Then he grabbed my hand, but his finger dug hard into the cut that Frollo gave me earlier, and I yelped out in pain as my hand started bleeding.

I exclaimed as I clutched my hand in pain,

"Oh God, my hand!" That's when I heard a gasp and Quasimodo appeared.

 **Quasimodo's POV**

After me and Esmeralda got to the bottom of the cathedral, she offered to come back and see me. As I tried to tell her how impossible that would be, she kissed me on the cheek. Then gave me a pendant that would show me the way to the Court of Miracles and left me with a saying,

"When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand."

Once she left, I smiled and started to climb back up to the bell tower.

I thought about how Esmeralda kissed me and how she might actually have feelings for me. But then I remembered how Natalie kissed me at The Festival of Fools and how kindly she treats me as well. I wondered,

 _Does she have feelings for me as well?_

Even if they did, how could a girl love someone whose as ugly as me? Despite that, I kept thinking about how kind they were to me.

As I kept climbing, I heard a yelp. Then I heard Natalie exclaim,

"Oh God, my hand!"

I asked as I climbed faster, "Natalie, what happened to you?"

Then as I reached the railing of the balcony, I gasped as I felt someone pull me up and I came face to face with one of the soldiers as Natalie ducked down.

He said, "Hi, I'm looking for the gyspy girl, have you seen her?"

Then I looked down at Natalie as I saw the fear in her eyes as she clutched her hand.

Thinking that he did something to her, I jumped in front of Natalie and went after the soldier.

He said trying to calm down the situation, "Woah, whoa, whoa, easy!"

But instead, I grabbed a torch and shouted as I waved it at him,

"No soldiers, sanctuary, get out!"

Then he tried to say, "But all I want is-"

But I cut him off and shouted, "Go!"

He said as I chased him down the stairs, "I mean her no harm."

In frustration, I groaned and shouted, "GO!"

I continued waving my flaming torch and he hit it with his sword and I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him closer to me as I was about to kill him.

Then he requested, "You tell her for me, I didn't mean to trap her here. It was the only way I could save her life."

Then I realized he must have been talking about Esmeralda, but I was still mad that he came up here and possibly hurt Natalie.

He asked, "Will you tell her that? Will you?"

Then I demanded, "If you go, now!"

He responded, "I'll go."

Then he asked, "Now will you, put me down please?" Seeing that I lifted him, I set him back down.

Then as he started to leave, he stopped and said,

"Oh and one more thing. Tell Esmeralda and the other girl, that they're very lucky."

I asked, "Why?"

He answered with a smile, "To have a friend like you." And with that, he left.

I stood there in thought for a minute at what he said. Then I suddenly remembered Natalie and I rushed back up to the balcony to see if she was alright. I ran up to her as she was still on the ground and I asked,

"Natalie, are you alright, did he hurt you?" While I checked her out.

She said as she still clutched her hand,

"No, but when he came in with the sword I freaked. I only screamed out because my hand started to bleed when he touched it and it hurt."

I lightly grabbed her left hand and saw blood on the side of it coming out. It looked a little deep and I asked,

"It doesn't look good. Did he cut your hand?"

She answered, "No, it was Frollo that did it."

I was shocked when I heard her say that. I couldn't believe my own master did that to her. I didn't know the reason why, but I knew if I didn't do anything about that cut, it would get worse.

I finally said, "Let me take care of your hand."

She replied, "Alright."

Then we went inside and I brought her to a bench as I went to go get bandages, a cloth, and some wine. When I came back, as I sat my things down on the bench, She asked,

"What's that for?" Referring to the canteen.

I said, "It's to clean off you're cut."

As I wiped off some of the blood on her hand. Then I said as I poured some of the wine on the cloth,

"Now, this is going to sting a little."

I took her hand and I started to dab her cut with the moist cloth. She winced from the pain.

I said, "I'm sorry, know it hurts. But I promise, the pain won't last very long."

It was true, and as I dabbed the cut a bit more, Natalie didn't wince or flinch once. When I finished, her cut was red, but it was also clean.

Then I grabbed the bandages and I started to gently wrap them around Natalie's hand.

As I continued wrapping up her hand, I said,

"Natalie, I-I think it would be better if you stayed up here, so you don't get hurt."

She said, "It wasn't really that bad. I mean, I didn't even bleed when he first cut it."

I knew she was only saying that to try to not make me worry so much, but I felt after what Frollo did, that she wouldn't be safe anywhere else but in here. So I then said,

"But still, I don't want you taking that risk of getting another injury, or worse." She sighed and nodded.

She then yawned and I asked, "Are you tired?"

She said, "A little bit."

I thought for a minute and I finally said, "Come with me."

She got up from the bench and I led her to a ladder and we climbed up to meet my bed.

When we got there, I said, "This is where you can sleep."

She looked at it and said,

"But it's your bed. I-I mean, I wouldn't want to make you sleep on the floor."

Touched that she cared, I assured her,

"It's alright. After all, it would be rude of me if I made you sleep on the floor." She smiled in response.

Then I asked her,

"I hope you don't mind, but is it alright if I sleep next to you? I promise, I won't cause you any trouble, I just don't want to be alone."

She smiled, "It's alright Quasimodo, I don't mind. After all, it is your bed."

I smiled and said, "Thank You, I'll be right back." Then I left for the balcony to look at the view for a while.

Then I started to sing;

 _So many times out there  
I've watched a happy pair  
Of lovers walking in the night_

I walked back inside and sang as I walked up to a table where the model of Paris rested;

 _They had a kind of glow around them  
It almost looked like Heaven's light_

I pushed a figure of a man and a woman together as I sang;

 _I knew I'd never know  
That warm and loving glow  
Though I might wish with all my might_

I picked up the figurine of me and I sang;

 _No face as hideous as my face  
Was ever meant for Heaven's light_

Then I looked at Natalie as she was fast asleep. I smiled and I sang as I got 2 blocks of wood and started carving them into figurines of Natalie and Esmeralda;

 _But suddenly two angels have smiled at me  
And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright_

As I started to paint them, I sang;

 _I dare to dream that they  
Might even care for me  
And as I ring these bells tonight_

I finally sang as I set the completed figurines of my friends next to mine;

 _My cold, dark tower seems so bright  
I swear it must be Heaven's light_

Then I started to ring the bells for the evening mass as passion was in the air tonight.

 **Frollo's POV**

I stood at the window, looking at Notre Dame as the evening mass was going on and the bells were ringing. I was still enraged about what happened at the festival. I was finally teaching my monstrosity of an adopted son a lesson and I was interrupted by a juvenile delinquent. Not only did she interrupt me, but that little rat insulted me and my work.

I so badly wanted to end her for making a fool out of me, especially that gypsy witch. But I still had her in my head. That witch tried to enchant me with her dance and spell. I couldn't get her out of my mind, her hair, her eyes, everything. She was sent from the devil, I had to get her out, but I couldn't get her beauty out of my mind. I felt like I was being punished by God for my sin years ago.

I then sang;

 _Beata Maria,  
You know I am a righteous man  
Of my virtue I am justly proud_

 _Beata Maria,  
You know I'm so much purer than  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd_

I walked over to the fireplace as I sang;

 _Then tell me, Maria  
Why I see her dancing there  
Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul_

Then I saw visions of the gypsy in the fire as I sang;

 _I feel her, I see her  
The sun caught in her raven hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control_

I continued to sing as I backed up and rubbed my face with her scarf;

 _Like fire  
Hellfire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning  
Desire  
Is turning me to sin_

Then I saw red hooded judges and walked through them as they turned into fire and blazed around me as I sang;

 _It's not my fault  
I'm not to blame  
It is the gypsy girl  
The witch who sent this flame  
It's not my fault  
If in God's plan  
He made the devil so much  
Stronger than a man_

I sang as I saw more visions of Esmeralda;

 _Protect me, Maria  
Don't let the siren cast her spell  
Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone  
Destroy Esmeralda  
And let her taste the fires of Hell!  
Or else let her be mine and mine alone_

Then I tried to grab the vision of Esmeralda in smoke, but she disappeared as the door suddenly opened. I saw that it was one of my guards.

He said, "Minister Frollo, the gypsy has escaped."

Shocked and angered, I asked, "What?!"

He said, "She's nowhere in the cathedral, she's gone."

In disbelief, I asked, "But how? I-"

Then I thought about that juvenile delinquent, was she still in the cathedral or did she find a way to escape?

I asked the guard, "What about the other girl?"

He answered, "She's still in the cathedral."

I asked, "Which part?"

He answered, "It's been rumored that she's staying in the bell tower with the hunchback."

I instantly thought that little rat must be trying to plague my deformed adopted son's mind with her defiant and evil ways. I then thought Esmeralda's disappearance was more important, so I decided to deal with the other girl later.

I then said, "Never mind. Get out, you idiot! I'll find her! I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris!"

Then once the soldier left, I began to sing;

 _Hellfire  
Dark fire  
Now gypsy, it's your turn  
Choose me or  
Your pyre  
Be mine or you will burn_

Then I threw her scarf into the fireplace and sang as it burned;

 _God have mercy on her  
God have mercy on me  
But she will be mine  
Or she will burn!_

After I finished singing, I passed out as the fire went out.

 **Natalie's POV**

As I slept;

 _I dreamed about me and Quasimodo racing each other up the stairs to the bell tower. He beat me to it, and looked at me and laughed as he ran inside of the bell tower. I laughed as I followed him up. Once I got up there, The bell tower was all foggy and Quasi was nowhere to be seen. I called out his name and I see someone walking up to me, coming out of the fog. When he came out, I saw that it was Frollo dragging Quasi's body as he held a bloody dagger in his hand._

 _I screamed in horror,_

 _"Quasimodo!"_

 _And I ran over to them, pushed Frollo out of the way, and held Quasi in my arms. I saw that he had a wound on his abdomen and I took off the belt on my dress and I placed it on Quasimodo's wound as I put pressure on it._

 _I yelled to him as he laid lifeless in my arms,_

 _"Quasi! Quasimodo! Please wake up! Please!" But to no avail, he didn't respond._

 _Distraught and in disbelief, I shouted, "NO!"_

 _Then all of a sudden, my ankles were bound by chains and Frollo came at me and said with a sinister grin,_

 _"Now, you're next!"_

 _I screamed,_

 _"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _In horror and as he was about to stab me, I heard Quasi's voice saying,_

 _"Natalie? Natalie? Wake up."_

And I instantly woke up in shock as I looked around to see Quasi softly patting my back.

 **Quasimodo's POV**

After I finished ringing the bells, I started to clean the ones that I didn't get to earlier. As I was cleaning them, I heard Natalie muttering something. I stopped and I looked to see her talking and tossing and turning in her sleep.

I heard her say, "Quasimodo! Please wake up! Please!"

Seeing the way she moved and talked in her sleep, I realized that she was having a nightmare. As she continued to toss and turn and talk in her sleep, I climbed down a ladder and walked up to Natalie as she screamed in her sleep. I started to shake her shoulder as I said to her,

"Natalie, Natalie, wake up."

Then she popped up awake as she looked around, hyperventilating.

I softly patted her back, and she looked at me as I said,

"It's alright, you only had a bad dream."

Then she said hysterically, "Quasi, where is he?!"

I asked, "Where's who?"

She answered, "Frollo! I saw him, h-he had a dagger! He tried to kill us!"

Then she picked up one of her shoes, saying as she raised it while looked around as she said frantically,

"I don't want him in here! He'll hurt us! Please Quasi, don't let him come up here!"

I knew I had to calm her down, so I took her shoe and set it back down and I pulled her into my arms for a tight embrace.

She shook like a leaf as I held her tightly in my arms. Then I said to her,

"It's alright Natalie. Frollo isn't here and he's not going to come up here tonight."

She said, "But he will come back eventually. Please Quasimodo, I don't want him to hurt us."

I said, "Natalie, I-I know you're afraid, but you shouldn't be. I can't promise to keep Frollo away from here, but I can promise you that you will be safe here and I will protect you from any harm that comes your way. It will be okay."

Then I looked her in the eyes and said "You, will be safe here." She nodded her head in response.

I said pulling the blanket over her, "Rest now, y-you've had a big day."

She nodded and yawned as she said, "Goodnight, Quasimodo."

She then shut her eyes and fell asleep. I looked at her and I smiled at her as I saw how peaceful she looked as she slept.

I soflty said, "Goodnight Natalie, tomorrow will be brighter."

I gently hugged her and I got underneath the covers and I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Getting To Know Each Other

**_Chapter 7: Getting To Know Each Other_** ****

 **Natalie's POV**

Morning hit and I opened my eyes as I let out a huge yawn. Then I looked to my left to see Quasi standing beside me and he said,

"Good morning."

I smiled and said, "Good morning." In response.

I then sat up and asked, "Did Frollo come here this morning and did you ring the bells yet?"

He answered, "No, he's busy in the outskirts of the city and I don't ring the bells until later."

I responded, "Oh, okay."

Then he said, "I made something for you."

I asked a little surprised, "Oh, you did?"

He answered, "Yes. Come, it's on my workbench."

I said, "Alright." And I got out of the bed and Quasi led me to a table where the model of Paris rested.

Then he grabbed a figurine that looked just like me, and handed it to me. I looked at it and asked,

"Is this me?" he nodded in response.

It was so accurate and it made me have a pose where I had my arms out wide open as if I were about to hug someone. I was just so amazed at how talented Quasimodo was and how well he made this.

Amazed, I said, "Wow, this is amazing, when did you make this?"

He answered,

"I made it last night while you were asleep. I saw how much you liked the figurines, and I-I thought you would've liked it if, I made one of you."

I smiled in response and said, "Aw, that's really sweet. Thank you Quasimodo."

He smiled and said, "You're welcome."

As I set the figurine down, Quasi said,

"Even though I met you yesterday, I'd like to know more about you."

A little nervous, I asked, "Well, ok. What would you like to know?"

He asked, "How old are you?"

I answered, "I'm 15, but I'm about to be 16 in a few days."

He said "Ah." and he nodded in response.

Then he asked, "Is it hard in your home?"

I answered,

"Um, it's kind of hard right now because there's more responsibilities that I'm taking as a teenager. And kind of crazy too because I have to rush in and out for them."

He asked, "Is that why you came here? So you could get away from that stuff?"

I replied, "Well not really, how I came here, I still can't explain. All of it just happened." He nodded in response.

Then he said, "Natalie, there's something that I've been meaning to ask you since last night."

I asked, "Yeah sure, what is it?"

He asked, "Remember when Esmeralda asked you if you had depression?" I answered, "Yeah."

He then asked, "Do you really have it?"

When he asked me that, I just felt bad, because when people said I had it or I was on the brink of it, I never thought I had it. I answered,

"Well, some people said I had it or that I was on the brink of it. But like I've said yesterday, I never felt like I had it. I admit, I felt sad, but never really depressed."

He asked me, "And why is that?"

I didn't feel like going back into my past, so I just said,

"It's just things that went on when I became a teenager."

He asked, "Like what?"

I tried to back out of it by saying, "Um, nothing. Just forget I said anything."

But then he said, "It's not just nothing. Natalie, whatever it is you can tell me."

I knew I couldn't brush it off now, so I just took a deep breathe and said,

"It really started after I broke up with my ex-boyfriend."

He asked me, "You were in a relationship?"

I answered, "Yeah and It was dumbest mistake I've ever made."

He asked with concern, "Was he cruel to you?"

"No, he wasn't mean to me or anything, but he kept rushing me to do stuff that I wasn't ready to do, and to be fair, I wasn't even ready for a relationship then anyhow."

Then he asked, "Then why did you have a relationship anyways?"

I explained, "It was because I felt like he would've been the only one who'd ever actually love me and I didn't want to lose that."

I saw a sad look appear on Quasi's face and I said,

"I was sad when I did it, but the things that followed really took a toll on me."

Then he asked with concern, "What happened?"

I had to take a deep breathe to compose myself, then I went on to say,

"My Grandfather or Papa as I called him, passed away in a horrible accident, and my great grandmother passed away. Then my dog got sick, and longtime family friend died. My favorite teacher lost his job for the most stupid reason, and to top it all off, my other Grandfather got sick and I don't know if he'll ever get better and, I... I just can't bare to lose anybody else anymore, and I feel like I'm cursed!"

Then I turned away as my eyes began to fill with tears.

Then Quasi said, "So you've been in pain for a long time haven't you."

All I could do was nod in response as I caught a lump in my throat and couldn't say anything. Then all my emotions poured out as I covered my eyes with one hand as tears flowed down my face. I couldn't bare to have those thoughts in my head and all of them just came out and I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried. As I still wept, I felt Quasi wrap his arms around me in a tight embrace.

 **Quasimodo's POV**

As I listened to her, I began to realize that she's really had it rough for a long time. She had a bad relationship with someone, she lost some of the people that she loved, and she's still at risk of losing someone else. Then I said her as she looked away from me,

"So you've been in pain for a long time haven't you?"

She didn't say anything, all she did was nod in response. Then I saw her bring her hand to her eyes as tears fell down her face and she began to cry. It broke my heart even more to see her like this, her having to go through what she did and not being able to open up or let out her emotions, and finally they all came out. I knew there had to be more to this girl than I ever thought there was.

I knew I couldn't leave her in this kind of pain and I felt like she really needed a friend, so I got closer to her and I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. She buried her face into my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me tightly but not as hard.

I said to her, "I'm sorry you had to go through all of those things."

Then she said as she still had tears in her eyes,

"I just can't deal with this anymore, like I can't get over it. Th-They just come back and it hurts!"

I rubbed her back as I said,

"I have never dealt with loss before, but I know it's hard to deal with things like that, especially when they're really close to you."

Then she asked, "What am I going to do Quasi? I can't get over this, no matter how hard I try. O-on some days I'm good, and most of the time, I'm a mess." Then she cried into my shoulder.

Then I thought for a minute, and I finally said, "Let me show you something."

I grabbed the figurine of Natalie and showed it to her and said,

"There's something that I see in this figurine."

She sniffled and asked, "What?"

I answered, "I see a girl that has hit some rough patches in her life, that has had her own struggles in the past and still has them."

Then I looked at her and smiled as I asked her, "But do you know what else I see?" She shook her head in response.

I said, "I also see a girl that is kind, good, loving, and has a good heart and bright spirit."

I went on to say, "Natalie, everyone goes through struggles in their life, I know mine aren't ever going to get better, but your's will."

Then she asked, "But when, and what makes you think your's won't?"

I explained to her,

"It takes time to get past them and heal from your losses, but you will get through them. And people still think of me as hideous and as a monster and they always will."

She shook her head in response and said,

"No they won't. Quasimodo, there are many people out there who can see past looks, and there are some who can't. Quasimodo, you may not have it good on the outside, but in my eyes, you're beautiful, inside and out. And for the people that can't see that, then they're gonna have to deal with me because you're my friend, and I don't ever let my friends get treated like that."

I smiled in response and said, "Thanks Natalie."

She smiled and nodded in response and we hugged each other. Then I looked outside and up at the bells as Natalie looked at them. She seemed so interested in them, and I thought to myself for a second.

Then I asked her, "Would you like to ring one of bells?" She eagerly smiled and nodded in response.

 **Natalie's POV**

I felt a lot better after letting out my true emotions and Quasi being there to help me through that. And I was able to tell him how beautiful he was, inside and out. After we hugged each other, Quasi looked outside, up at the bells, and then finally at me.

He asked, "Would you like to ring one of the bells?"

Excited at his offer, I smiled and nodded eagerly in response. Smiling back, he took my hand and led me to a ladder where we climbed up, and met the bells.

Then I asked him, "Just out of curiosity, how many bells are there?"

He answered, "About 10."

Amazed, I asked, "10 bells? How do you ring all of them?"

He said, "Oh, I don't ring all of them. Usually They're rung at different times."

I nodded and said, "Oh, okay."

He then said, "Well, go on, give it a try."

I walked up to one of the smaller bells, grabbed onto the rope, and I jumped up and pulled down on the rope to make it ring. Unfortunately, after the bell rang, the force of it yanked me up off the floor and made me fly up into the rafters.

Then Quasi shouted as he looked around for me,

"Natalie? Natalie? Where are you?"

I called to him, "I'm up here!" As I was left dangling from the beam.

Then he said, "Hold on, I'm coming for you."

And with that, he climbed up the rafters to help me down. As I looked down, I started to get nervous after remembering that I fell from here in the first place. Then I closed my eyes as I started to lose my grip. Before I could fall again, after a second, I felt myself getting caught by Quasimodo.

I looked at him as he smiled and said,

"I told you I wasn't going to let you fall." I giggled nervously in response.

Then I screamed in response as we dropped down to another beam and I laughed.

He looked at me and asked as he chuckled, "Are you okay?"

I said as I still laughed a little, "Yeah, It just scared me for a second! But it was fun though."

He smiled and said, "Hang on tight, okay?"

I said, "Alright." Then we swung down to 3 more beams as I remained excited.

Then he said, "Now, I hope you're ready for this one."

I said, "Oh trust me, I'm ready for anything."

He laughed lightly to himself and nodded in response as we sung to a rope and we swung down on it and hit the ground. Then after he set me down, I asked,

"How did you ever learn how to climb so good?"

He said, "Well, I've been up in the tower for so long, I had to do something to keep myself from being bored." I understood, so I just nodded in response.

Thinking about what he said about how his situations will never change and how he feels that nobody would ever love him, I asked him,

"You know you're loved right?"

Then he looked at me confused and asked, "What?"

I finally said, "It, it really hurts me that you don't feel like you are worth anything or that nobody loves you."

Then he said,

"But it's true Natalie, all of my life I have been treated like I was some sort of monster, and no one has ever treated kindly like you or Esmeralda have, and face it, nobody has or ever loved a face like mine."

I then said,

"No it's not, Quasi you're not a monster, and you were and are loved, even if you don't know it, you are. To me, I think that's why God put us on this Earth, so we can become one with each other and learn to love one another."

Then I took a deep breathe and I began to sing;

 _We all want to make a place in this world  
We all want our voices to be heard  
Everyone wants a chance to be someone  
We all have dreams we need to dream  
Sweeter than any star you can reach  
'cause when you reach and find, you've found someone  
You'll hold this world's most priceless thing  
The greatest gift this life can bring  
Is when you look back and know  
You were loved_

 _You were loved by someone  
Touched by someone  
Held by someone  
Meant something to someone  
Loved somebody  
Touched somebody's heart  
Along the way  
You can look back and say (mm)  
You were loved (yes you are, now)_

Then I sang;

 _You can have diamonds in your hands  
Have all the riches in the land  
But, without love,  
You don't really have a thing, no no no  
When somebody cares that you're alive  
When somebody trusts you with their life  
That's when you'll know  
That you have all you need  
You'll hold this world's most priceless gift  
The finest treasure that there is  
You can look back and know  
You were loved_

Then I sang;

 _So many roads that you can take  
Whatever way you go  
Don't take that road alone  
It's better you should know..._

 _You are loved by someone  
Touched by someone  
Held by someone  
Meant something to someone  
Loved somebody  
Touched somebody's heart  
Along the way  
You can look back and say  
You were loved_

 _So remember to tell that special one (Yes, mm)  
You were, loved  
You are loved  
You're loved  
You are loved..._

After I finished, Quasi took my hands and said with a smile,

"You really have a beautiful voice and a compassionate heart."

I smiled at his kind words and said, "Do you really think so?"

He nodded and replied, "I do."

I blushed in response and said,

"Thank you Quasimodo, you know, you actually have a great voice too, especially when you're singing."

Then he blushed in response and asked, "O-oh, y-you actually heard me?"

I said, "Yeah, before the festival remember? And also a little bit last night, But I didn't hear too much of it because I fell asleep."

He then let out a deep breathe and said with a stammer,

"Oh, good. Uh, I mean, um, What I mean is, um-"

I smiled and brought my hand to his and said, "It's okay Quasi, I think you really have a great voice."

He smiled in response and said, "Thanks Natalie." I nodded in response.

Then he asked, "Would you like to go outside?"

I said, "Sure, why not."

Then we went out onto the balcony where the sky was really cloudy and gray.

I said as I looked at the sky, "It sure is cloudy, isn't it?"

Quasi replied, "Yeah."

Then we saw the same baby bird from yesterday fly over to us. He landed into Quasi's hands and warmly said,

"Hello, little one. You must've had a long journey, haven't you?"

Then he turned the baby bird to face me and I flinched as I backed away.

Then he asked me, "Are you okay?"

I said, "Yes, it's just that I have a fear of birds. Like, I'm okay from a distance, but if I'm too close, I start to get nervous."

I've been afraid of birds since I was 7 when a bird landed on my head, and I'm ok now, but if a bird gets too close to me, I get nervous.

Then he got closer to me and said, "It's alright, he won't hurt you."

Then he said, "Hold out your hands."

I nervously said, "Alright, if you say so."

I held them out and Quasi let the baby bird jump from his hands into mine. when he walked around in my hands, I gasped nervously.

Then I looked at Quasi and he said, "He's smiling at you."

I looked back the baby bird and he was.

Smiling back, I asked, "Hey little guy, do you like me?" The baby bird chirped happily in response.

Then I said with a smirk, "Well, I'll take that as a yes. And guess what, I like you too."

I laughed as the bird flapped his wings and chirped in my hands.

Then I said, "For a little bird, he sure still has a lot of energy in him."

Quasi replied, "Yeah. Would you like to release him?"

I said "Sure." Then he brought his hands under mine and guided me as I released the baby bird into the sky and he flew off.

Once the bird left, I said,

"Ah man, I should've known that overcoming my fear of birds would've been this easy."

Then Quasi explained,

"Well, there are many ways to overcome a fear, you just got to know which one is the right way." I nodded in response and we walked back inside.

Then we sat down on a wooden bench and that's when the gargoyles came hopping toward us.

Hugo asked, "Hey Quasi, how's your new friend doing?"

I was a little bit startled seeing them actually talking and moving in front of me, because I never knew whether they were real or they were just a part of Quasimodo's imagination.

I asked Quasi, "Do you also see them moving and talking?"

He answered, "Yes, but don't worry, they're very nice."

Then he got up and introduced them, "This is Victor, Hugo, and Laverne."

Then he said to them, introducing me, "Guys, this is Natalie."

Then Hugo said, "Oh, so this is the girl that we saw yesterday. So tell me something sweetheart, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

I asked a little weirded out, "Um, what?"

Then Victor said taking my hand,

"Don't mind that hooligan! He doesn't know the first thing about welcoming a beautiful and quite radiant young lady."

Then Laverne butted in, saying, "Knock it off you two, give the girl a break, she just met us!"

I said, "I'm sorry, I just never knew that gargoyles could actually come to life."

Hugo said, "Ah, don't sweat it kid, no one does, except for Quasi."

Laverne chimed in, "Yeah, he's known us for many years."

Then I turned to Quasi and asked, "How long have you known them?"

He answered, "I've known them since I was 5."

I said, "Oh wow." In response.

He said, "They've been my only friends my entire life."

Then he looked down at the ground depressed. Then I placed my hand on his shoulder and said,

"Well you know what? You've got a new friend to add to your list."

He smiled in response and said,

"Thanks Natalie, I bet with that kind of goodness, you could make a million friends in the world."

I smiled in response and said,

"And I bet that you could make everyone smile with your kind heart." He smiled and gave me a side hug.

Then I saw the gargoyles hopping, twirling around, and falling. I laughed and asked Quasi,

"What are they doing?"

He answered, "They're dancing."

I then said, "I didn't know that gargoyles liked to dance."

He explained, "They usually dance when they're happy or when they want to have fun."

I said, "Ah." and I nodded in response.

Then he asked, "Can you dance?"

I said nervously with a blush,

"Well, I don't know, I mean, I haven't really danced since I was 12 and to be fair, I'm usually a dork when I dance."

He smiled and said,

"Aw, I don't believe that. If I could ring the bells of Notre Dame, climb on the building, and if you can sing, you can surely dance as well."

Then I said shrugging my shoulders, "Ok, if you say so."

Then he gave me a hand up and led me to some of the space in the bell tower as the sun shined down on us.

Then I heard someone playing the ukulele and I said to Quasi a little hesitant,

"I don't know if I can do this."

Then Quasi said as he smiled, "It's alright, just be yourself and let go."

I nodded and as I listened to the music, I started to get a beat as I felt my feet tapping on the ground. Then I felt myself moving my body to the music. Then I moved my hips and started to twirl. Then I just went crazy and danced with all I had.

Then I pulled Quasi to the center as I moonwalked and said,

"Come on, dance with me."

Then he asked, "A-are you sure?"

I said as I kept dancing, "Yeah, it's not as fun when I'm dancing by myself."

Then he smiled and said, "Alright."

And then he joined in and danced with me. He twirled me around and dipped me.

Then he lifted me up by the waist and swung me around as I laughed with joy. Once he set me down, I spun myself around and I saw Quasi jump as he clicked his heels together. Then me and him did some sort of do see do. Then we spun both of each other around until we both finally fell to the ground, laughing with joy.


	8. Chapter 8: Developing Feelings

**_Chapter 8: Developing Feelings/Paris Burning/A Guy Like You_** ****

 **Natalie's POV**

We were both on the ground, laughing with joy. I said as I continued laughing,

"That was really fun!"

Quasi said chuckling, "Yeah, I haven't had this much fun in a long time!"

I said, "Same here, and to be honest, I never really knew that I could dance like that."

He said as he playfully punched my arm," Hey, I told you that you could dance!"

I smiled and said, "Well, you can dance too!" And I playfully punched his shoulder.

We both laughed lightly. Then we looked into each other's eyes. What immediately caught my eye was that Quasi didn't stop looking at me.

 **Quasimodo's POV**

As I looked into her brown eyes, I saw a twinkle in them. I was beginning to see the kind of person that Natalie was. When she wasn't sad, she was happy, kind, genuine, funny, she was just a bright spirit. She was just so beautiful, I just couldn't stop looking at her. As I continued to look at her, Natalie asked laughing lightly,

"What? What is it?"

I stammered for a minute, but then I finally said,

"I-It's just, you're really something special Natalie."

She smiled in response and said, "And you're something special too Quasimodo."

I smiled at her and we continued to look into each other's eyes. As we looked into each other's eyes, I felt myself pulling closer to Natalie as she did the same. Our lips were about to meet, until we heard the gargoyles hopping around and we turned our attention to them.

Hugo said as they were heading to the balcony, "Hey Quasi, you should see this!"

I got up and rushed to the balcony with them. Once I got to the balcony, I saw that the city of Paris was burning! Houses, the whole city. Then I saw Frollo with a group of gypsies and I quickly realized that he was looking for Esmeralda.

I exclaimed at the thought of her being out there,

"Oh no, Esmeralda!"

Then Natalie rushed over to me and asked, "Quasi, what's going on?"

I didn't want her to see any of this, because I knew she would freak out. So I said as I tried to guide Natalie back inside,

"Oh, N-Natalie! Um, y-you shouldn't see this."

She ignored me and ran to the balcony to see what was going on.

 **Natalie's POV**

Once I got to the balcony, my mind went in shock as I saw the city of Paris burning. I quickly realized what was going on, Frollo was burning down Paris trying to look for Esmeralda. I said horrified,

"Oh my God."

I looked around and I spotted Frollo with a couple of soldiers at a house that was burning. I looked closer and I saw two soldiers coming out, throwing the lifeless bodies of a man and woman to the ground.

Then I saw two little kids coming out of the house and they rushed to the lifeless bodies and shouted as they cried,

"Mommy! Daddy!"

I grew more distraught as I saw them cry over their dead parents.

Then I heard Frollo shout, "Take them away!"

and I saw the guards forcefully drag the children away as they continued to scream and cry. Then I heard one of the guards shout,

"Get over here!" As he forcefully yanked the crying little girl away from her parents.

Enraged, I ran from the balcony to the stairwell. Before I could go down those steps, Quasi grabbed my hand and stopped me from going down. As I struggled against him, I shouted,

"Quasi, let me go! They need help!"

He said lifting me up off the ground, carrying me away from the stairs,

"Natalie, you can't go down there. It's dangerous."

I shouted as I was still struggling against his firm grip,

"I don't care! Those kids need help, they'll die out there!"

Quasi said as I still struggled, "You will too! Natalie, Frollo will kill you, if you ever leave the bell tower."

Then I stopped and looked at him and asked with tears in my eyes,

"But what's going to happen to them?"

Quasi said as he pulled me into an embrace, "I don't know Natalie. I-I just don't know."

I said with my face buried in his shoulder as tears fell from my eyes,

"This isn't right, he's taking out his own hatred and judgement on not just you, me, or Esmeralda, but on everybody in Paris. Including children!"

Quasi then said,

"I know, it's not right. But we must be calm. I'm pretty sure that Esmeralda is in the Court of Miracles and as long as you're with me in the bell tower, no harm will come to you."

I looked him in the eyes as he wiped away my tears and said, "Everything will be okay."

Then I got up and Quasi said, "I have to go ring the bells, I'll be back in a few minutes."

I said "Ok." And with that, Quasi left to go ring the bells and I walked up to the model of Paris.

I picked up the figurine of me and looked at it. Then I placed it next to Quasi's and I sighed and climbed up a ladder, headed over to Quasi's bed and I sat down. I thought about what Quasi said about me and the moment that we had before we saw Paris burning. Even though I felt it long before I came here, I was beginning to have feelings for Quasimodo. I saw more of who he was and he's just everything that I would like in a guy.

But it made me think about my previous relationship and how that ended badly, and I thought to myself,

 _Even if he did like me, would I be willing or brave enough to put myself through another relationship?_

But I knew no matter what, Quasi would always be a guy that would understand how someone was feeling. But it also made me remember that he has feelings for Esmeralda, and it made me think, he wouldn't love me, no guy ever has.

All of the guys that I've known in my life that were my age treated me like I was a joke, like I was worthless.

 _It just made me think If no one likes me from my world, then how would this world be any different?_

I sighed and put my hand over my face and I fell backwards onto the bed in dismay.

Then I heard a familiar voice ask, "Is everything alright?"

I looked and I saw Quasimodo standing right above me.

I answered casually, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

Then he sat right next to me and asked, "About what?"

I sat up and answered as I shrugged my shoulders, "Just life, I guess."

Then he asked smiling as he raised a brow, "Like?"

I answered with a small blush,

"Just how great life is here, other than what's going on right now." He nodded in response.

I said, "I-It was nice ringing that you did."

He blushed and said, "Oh, thank you. B-But it's just my job."

I said smiling, "And yet, you're so good at it."

He smiled in response and said, "Thanks Natalie." I nodded in response.

Then all of a sudden, he sighed and looked away from me.

I asked, "Quasi? Quasi what is it?"

He asked me, "Do you think Esmeralda is alright?"

I answered, "Well, I may not know where she is right now, but I know that wherever she is, she's alright."

He asked, "Do you really think so?"

I replied, "I know it."

Then he asked me, "Natalie, do you also think that I have a chance with Esmeralda?"

The question struck a chord with me, because I felt something for Quasimodo and I wanted so badly to tell him. But I felt like he would've laughed in my face and rejected me. I also knew that I couldn't be selfish and that I should respect his feelings for Esmeralda.

I ended up said,

"Well yeah, I mean, like who wouldn't? Quasi, any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you, and I think if Esmeralda likes you enough to see you again, then I think you have a chance."

He smiled and said as he hugged me, "Thanks Natalie. Oh, you're such a good friend."

I said hugging him back, "Well, that's what friends are for."

Then he said, "I just wish I knew where Esmeralda was."

I said trying to give him hope, "Well, for all I know, she could be getting closer to Notre Dame."

He said, "Well, I'm gonna go see. Do you want to come?"

I replied, "Yeah, sure."

Then we got up from the bed and climbed down a ledge and walked over to the balcony where the gargoyles were standing.

Once we got there, Quasi asked them, "Any sign of her?"

As we looked around for Esmeralda. Victor snapped, "Oh it's a lost cause! She could be anywhere in the stocks, in the dungeon, on the rack, oh God!"

And he wailed on Quasimodo as I looked on in utter shock.

Laverne said, "Nice going, Victor."

Then Quasi asked, "No, he's right. What are we gonna do?"

I tried to say something, but Hugo went on to say,

"What are you guy talking about? If I know Esmeralda, she's 3 steps ahead of Frollo and well out of harms way."

Then Quasi asked, "Do you really think so?"

Hugo said confidently, "Hey, when things cool off, she'll be back, you'll see."

Then Quasi asked them, "But what makes you so sure?"

Laverne said messing with his hair as I giggled quietly, "Because she likes ya, we always said you were the cute one."

Then Hugo said with his mouthful, "I thought I was the cute one."

Then Laverne said, "No, you're the big fat, stupid one with the big mouth!" I laughed in response.

Then Hugo shouted, "Hey!"

I said as I tried to hide more of my laughs, "I'm sorry! That was just really funny!"

Then Laverne said, "Take it from us Quasi, you've got nothing to worry about."

Hugo said, "Yeah, you're irresistible!" Victor said laughing lightly, "Knights and shining armors aren't certainly her type."

Then Hugo said, "And those guys are a dime a dozen, but you, you're one of a kind."

I said "It's true."

Hugo then sang as he roasted a sausage;

 _Paris, the city of lovers  
Is glowing this evening  
True, that's because it's on fire  
But still, there's "l'amour"_

He continued to sing as he gave Quasi a card with a heart on it;

 _Somewhere out there in the night  
Her heart is also alight  
And I know the guy she just might be burning for  
A guy like you  
She's never known, kid  
A guy like you  
A girl does not  
Meet everyday  
You've got a look  
That's all your own, kid  
Could there be two...?_

Then they all sang;

 _Like you?  
No way!_

I sang;

 _Those other guys  
That she could dangle  
All look the same  
From every boring  
Point of view  
You're a surprise  
From every angle  
Mon Dieu above  
She's gotta love  
A guy like you_

Victor sang;

 _A guy like you  
Get's extra credit  
Because it's true  
You've got a certain  
Something more_

Hugo added;

 _You're aces, kid_

Laverne sang as Quasi sat in a chair and the others gave him a haircut;

 _You see that face  
You don't forget it_

Then I saw Quasi with a hairdo that looked like Amadeus' and I covered my mouth to keep myself from laughing as the gargoyles sang;

 _Want something new?  
That's you  
For sure!_

They sang as they looked at a muscular statue and took out a croissant;

 _We all have gaped  
At some Adonis  
But then we crave a meal  
More nourishing  
To chew  
And since you're shaped  
Like a croissant is  
No question of  
She's gotta love  
A guy like you_

Then Laverne sang as Victor played a piano;

 _Call me a hopeless romantic  
But Quasi, I feel it_

Then they sang;

 _She wants you so, any monent  
She'll walk through that door  
For_

 _A guy so swell_  
 _A guy like you  
With all you bring her  
I tell you Quasi  
A fool can tell  
There never was_  
 _It's why she  
Another was he?  
For you-know-who  
From king to serf  
To the bourgeoisie  
You ring the bell  
We notice every string there  
You're the bell ringer!_

 _When she wants ooh-la-la  
Then wants you-la-la  
She will discover, guy  
You're one heck of a guy  
Who wouldn't love a guy  
Like you?_

Then they finally sang;

 _You got a lot  
The rest have not  
So she's gotta love  
A guy like...  
...you!_

As Hugo spun me around really fast and I felt myself falling until I found myself in Quasimodo's arms as the gargoyle's decorations of love and hope surrounded us.


	9. Chapter 9: Standing Up For One Another

**_Chapter 8: Heartbreak and Standing Up For Others_** ****

 **Natalie's POV**

Suddenly, we heard the door open and someone say,

"Quasi? Quasimodo, Natalie?"

We both asked recognizing the voice, "Esmeralda?" And we climbed down a ladder and Quasi said,

"Esmeralda, you're alright! Oh, I knew you'd come back!" As he hugged her.

I ran up to her and we hugged each other.

She said, "You've done so much for me already my friends, but I must ask for your help one more time."

Quasi said, "Yes, anything."

I said, "Of course."

Then she ran to the door where another gypsy and a wounded Phoebus walked in. She said,

"This is Phoebus, he's wounded and a fugitive like me, he can't go on much longer, I knew he'd be safe here. Please can you hide him?"

Quasi then looked at me with concern and I nodded to him in response.

Then he said to them, "This way." And he led us up to a lounging area and Esmeralda laid Phoebus down on a pillow while me and Quasi watched on.

Phoebus looked up and said, "Esmeralda."

She hushed him and said, "You'll hide here until you're strong enough to move."

Then she pulled off the cork of a canteen as Phoebus said, "Great, I could use a drink."

Then she poured wine on his chest and he groaned in pain and said,

"Yes, mm! feels like a 1470 burgundy, not a good year." Esmeralda said as she mended his wound,

"That family owes you their lives. You're either the single bravest soldier I've ever seen, or the craziest."

Phoebus asked, "Ex soldier, remember? Why is it whenever we meet, I end up bleeding?"

Esmeralda said as she finished mending his wound, "You're very lucky, that arrow almost pierced you're heart."

Then he cupped his hand over hers and placed it on his wound and said, "I'm not so sure it didn't."

I knew what was coming as they looked into each other's, leaned into each other and kissed.

I looked on in disappointment and I looked over at Quasi who was shocked and heartbroken that Esmeralda was in love with Phoebus and not him. Then he sadly took out the card that Hugo gave him earlier and tore it in half, showing a broken heart as it fell. I felt so horrible for him, for having to see that and I knew he had some feelings for her, my heart just broke for him. When I saw him crying, I knew I couldn't just stand there and watch him suffer and I knew he really needed a friend right now.

So I slowly walked over to him, placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked and turned to me with tears flowing down his face as I said,

"I-I'm so sorry, I thought that maybe, she'd-"

And before I could say anything else, Quasi hugged me tightly as more tears streamed down his face.

I said as I hugged him back, "I-It's okay. I know how you feel."

Inside, I knew how he felt, I saw guys that I liked in the past make out or hit on other girls and it hurt me and it made me think I would never find anyone, and I knew that Quasi would still love Esmeralda, even if she didn't feel the same way, and now, I was living it.

 **Quasimodo's POV**

I was really hurt and devastated that Esmeralda didn't love me after all. I thought I would be loved for once, but then again I was right, no one would love a face as hideous as mine. But I felt a little more better that Natalie was there to help me get through that pain. I knew that she wouldn't love me either, but she was such a good friend, and I didn't really care about that at the moment, I just didn't want to be alone. As we continued to hug each other, all of a sudden we heard Djali bleating at the balcony.

Me, Natalie, and Esmeralda ran to the balcony and we looked down as we saw Frollo getting out of a carriage and walking towards the bell tower. Me and Natalie gasped and I said as I guided Esmeralda, Djali, and the other gypsy out of the tower,

"Frollo's coming, you must leave, quick follow me. Go down the south tower steps!"

Right before Esmeralda ran out, she said to us,

"Be careful my friends, promise me you won't let anything happen to him."

We both said, "We promise."

She said, "Thank you." Then she left with Djali and the other gypsy.

Then I heard Laverne say, "Quick, we gotta stash the stiff!"

Me and Natalie dragged Phoebus over to the table that showed the model of Paris. While we did it, I heard Natalie mutter,

"Damn, he weighs like a ton of bricks!" Once we got to the table, we both kicked him underneath it.

I then said to her, "Natalie, go hide!"

She refused and said, "No, I don't wanna hide!"

I knew how much she cared, but I couldn't let her get hurt or let Frollo catch her. So I simply said,

"Natalie listen, I know you care. But Frollo might try to hurt you and I don't want to see that happen."

She contemplated for a minute, but then she said reluctantly,

"Alright. But if he does anything to you, I'm coming out."

She ran behind one of the gargoyles while I straightened up the model of Paris as Frollo came in.

 **Natalie's POV**

I quickly hid behind one of the gargoyles, while Quasi straightened up the table. I didn't want to leave him because I knew Frollo would try to hurt him, but when I heard him coming up the stairs, I panicked and I did as told. That's when I saw him come in. Quasi stammered and said nervously,

"Oh master, I-I didn't think you'd be coming."

Frollo said, "I'm never too busy to share a meal with you dear boy, I brought a little treat." As he set down his basket.

Quasi ran to go get some plates and he broke a few as Frollo evilly to himself. Then he came back and Frollo asked as he put a vine of grapes on Quasimodo's plate,

"Is there something troubling you Quasimodo?"

Quasi answered hesitantly, "Oh, no!"

But Frollo said as he ate a grape, "Oh but there is, I know there is."

I muttered silently, "Shut up, Frollo!" Then a grape dropped to the ground and I nervously looked at Quasi as he carefully picked it up.

Frollo said, "I think you're hiding something."

Quasi said nervously, "Oh no master, there's-"

Frollo pointed out, "You're not eating boy."

Then he shoved the grapes into his mouth and said, "It's very good, thank you."

Phoebus started to moan and Quasi kicked him. And he pretended to choke to distract Frollo and he finally said,

"Seeds."

Frollo asked as he got up and looked around, "What's different in here?"

Quasi said, "Nothing, sir."

I hid my head behind the gargoyle as I thought Frollo was talking about me.

Frollo said picking up the figurine of Esmeralda,

"Isn't this one new? It's awfully good. It very much looks like the gypsy girl."

Quasi looked to him in shock as I thought to myself, _Oh, shoot!_

Then Frollo said, "Oh I know, you helped her escape!" And he knocked Quasi to the ground and I gasped in horror.

He continued to say, "Now all of Paris is burning because of you!"

Quasi said, "She was kind to me master."

Frollo snapped, "You idiot, that wasn't kindness, it was cunning, she's a gypsy!"

He grabbed Quasi by the collar and snapped as I grew more and more angrier,

"Gypsies are not capable of real love! Think boy, think of your mother!"

That was the last straw! I snapped, "Leave him alone!"

I ran over to them and I started pulling and hitting Frollo as I shouted,

"Don't you touch him! Let him go! Let him go!"

But shoved me across the table and I fell to the ground as one of the miniature buildings fell on top of me. Quasi rushed over to me and gently helped me up off of the ground.

Once I was off of the ground, I slipped away from Quasimodo's grip and ran over to Frollo and pummeled him to the ground. Then Quasi rushed over, pulled me off of Frollo, and pulled me away.

I shouted as I tried to get out of his hold, "Let me get him! Let me at him!"

But instead, Quasi brought me to the ground and leaned on me to keep me from getting away.

Then Frollo said as he walked up to us,

"Oh, so I see you've been keeping this pathetic juvenile delinquent in here."

I fired back, "At least we're more human then you could ever be, Frollo."

Then he asked, "So you say that this monster is human?"

I snapped,

"You shut up! Quasimodo isn't the monster! YOU ARE! You're killing innocent people and you're tormenting me, Quasimodo, and Esmeralda, and I am sick of it! And everyone is sick of you!"

Then he slapped me in the face and Quasi gasped. Enraged, I tried to lunge out at him, but Quasi firmly me back. Then Frollo evilly grinned and said,

"But what chance could a poor misshapen child like you and a mentally unstable juvenile like yourself have against her heathen treachery?"

I said, "You mind repeating that? You filthy son of a-"

But Quasi put his hand over my mouth before I could finish my sentence and I groaned in dismay.

Then Frollo went on to say as he burned the figurine of Esmeralda and threw it to the ground,

"Well never you mind Quasimodo, she'll be out of our lives soon enough, I will free you from her evil spell, she will torment you no longer."

Quasi asked, "What do you mean?"

Frollo answered, "I know where her hideout is and tomorrow at dawn, I attack with a thousand men."

As he left, I shouted through Quasi's hand, "Oh yeah?! I would like to see you try!"

Once he was gone, Quasi removed his hand from my mouth and I said,

"Ah, don't worry Quasi. He's lying! He doesn't know where The Court of Miracles is."

Then Quasi released me and scolded, "Why did you do that?! Natalie, you could've seriously gotten hurt!"

I said, "But Quasi, he was hurting you! I would've rather taken a hit for you then see you be treated like that!"

Then he said as he placed his hand on my shoulder, "Oh Natalie."

Then we heard Phoebus moan as he got up and said,

"We have to find the court of miracles, before daybreak, if Frollo gets there first... Are you coming with me?"

I nodded my head, but then Quasi said, "We can't."

I asked in disbelief, "What?"

Then Phoebus said, "I thought you were Esmeralda's friends."

Quasi said as he also pointed to me,

"Frollo's my master, I can't disobey him again. And I can't let you get anymore hurt than you already are!"

Then Phoebus said, "But she stood up for you, you've got a funny way of showing gratitude."

I frowned at him in response,saying in my thoughts,

 _Really? You're saying this now? You just kissed the one he liked and that's all you've got to say?!_

He then said "Well I'm not going to sit by and watch Frollo massacre innocent people, you both do what you think is right." And he left.

Quasi looked at me and the other gargoyles looked at him with obvious looks. And he said,

"What? what am I supposed to do? Go out there and rescue the girl from the jaws of death, and the town will cheer me as if I were some kind of hero? she already has her knight and shining armor and it's not me! Frollo was right, Frollo was right about everything and I'm tired of trying to be something that I'm not."

Shocked at what he was saying, I said,

"No he wasn't. Quasimodo, you're not a monster, you're a human being and a good person and most of all, you're my friend. And Esmeralda's your friend too. Quasi you have to help her."

He tried to say, "But Natalie, I'm not-"

But I cut him off and said,

"I know, I know, Quasi I know you feel heartbroken about Esmeralda and Phoebus liking each other, and I know you feel like you're a monster. But Quasimodo you have to realize that after what Frollo's done, he's the real monster, not you. And you have to remember that Esmeralda's still your friend. You must help her. She'd do the same for you if you were in that situation right?"

He said, "I don't know."

I said, "I think she would, I know I would. Please Quasi, don't do it for me, don't do it for Phoebus, don't do it for anybody else but her."

He thought to himself for a minute as he looked at the pendant that Esmeralda gave him and the figurine of her that was burned. Then Laverne tapped Quasi on the shoulder and held out a cloak for him. He was a little hesitant, but he took the cloak as he said,

"I must be out of my mind!" I laughed in response.

Then he asked, "Are you coming with me?"

I answered, "Yes, of course I am."

He said, "Alright, but you're gonna need one of these too."

And he handed me a cloak and I asked, "Why?"

He answered, "It's so you won't be recognized if one Frollo's guards are out there."

I said, "Oh, okay."

So I put it on and we ran to the balcony, he picked me up, and we started to climb down Notre Dame to meet Phoebus. While we were climbing down, I asked,

"Hey Quasi, how are we going to find The Court of Miracles?"

He answered,

"Well, I don't know where it is, but I have a Esmeralda gave me a pendant and said that it would help us find her. Oh, but I forgot what it said. Um when you wear this woven band... Um, when you wear this, woven band..."

I finished his sentence for him by saying, "You hold the city in you're hand?"

He said nodding his head, "Yes, that's it, that's what she-"

But then he asked me with a raised brow, "Wait, how did you know that?"

I said shrugging my shoulders with a nervous smile,

"Uh, just a lucky guess?" He shrugged his shoulders in response and I let out a sigh of relief.

As soon as we reached the door, we saw it open and Phoebus was about to walk out.

We both ducked down, and said, "Phoebus!"

He jumped and Quasi said, "Shh, we're coming with you." As we jumped to the ground.

Phoebus said, "I'm glad you both changed you're minds."

Quasi said, "Look, we're not doing it for you, we're doing it for her." I nodded in response.

Then he asked, "Do you know where she is?"

Quasi answered, handing him the pendant, "No, but she said that this would help us find her."

Phoebus looked at it and said, "Good, good. Ah great, what is it?"

He answered, "We're not sure."

As Phoebus was trying to figure it out, me and Quasi both said the saying for the pendant while we were trying to figure it out,

"When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand."

Then Quasi said, "It's the city."

I asked "Huh?"

And Phoebus asked, "What are you talking about?"

Quasi explained, "It's a map see, here's the cathedral, and the river, and this little stone must be-"

Then Phoebus said cutting him off, "I've never seen a map that looks like-"

Then they both started to argue and I got in between them and said, trying I tried to break up the fight,

"No! No! No! Guys? Guys? Guys?"

Then I got annoyed and finally shouted, "GUYS!"

They both stopped and just stared at me in surprise. I gave out a relieving sigh and said,

"Now look, I agree with Quasi saying that this is a map. After all, it does make sense."

Quasi said, "Thank you!"

Then I said, "Now come on guys. If we're going to find Esmeralda, we all have to work together."

Phoebus said, "She's right, truce?" As he patted us both on the back.

I said, "Truce." And did the same to Quasi and Phoebus.

Then Quasi said as he gently patted me on the back, "Well, okay." And he roughly slapped Phoebus on the back.

Phoebus groaned in response and I smirked.

Quasi said sarcastically, "Sorry."

Phoebus said, "No you're not."

I snickered and said, "I know I'm not." And I busted out laughing. Quasi gave a small smirk in response.

Then Phoebus asked me, "You're still mad?"

I asked, "About what?"

He said, "About what happened at the last time we met at the bell tower."

I said, "No, I'm just upset that you scared me. I thought you were gonna arrest me and my friends, and you did reopen the cut on my hand that Frollo gave me earlier."

Phoebus said, "Well, I'm sorry I did that. And I couldn't have arrested you anyway because you had sanctuary."

All I did was shrug my shoulders in response. I knew Phoebus wasn't a bad guy, but I was still a little bit shy around him. Quasi took my hand and we continued walking.

Then I saw a black flash appear out of the corner of my left eye. I looked to my left to see Frollo behind the corner of a house, pointing a dagger at me.

I quickly turned away and Quasi asked, "Natalie, are you alright?"

I didn't want to tell him because I thought he wouldn't have believed me, so I said,

"Um, y-yeah, I'm fine. It's just dark."

He said, "Well that's alright, there's a torch right up there."

He ran up to one of the empty houses and grabbed it.

Then he asked, "Better?"

I said with a nod, "Y-yeah, much better." And with that, we all continued walking.

After a mile of two, we finally got to the cemetery, where it held the court of miracles. I was literally shaking when Quasi opened the gate and we all walked inside. Then we walked up to the cross that resembled the small one on the pendant. Phoebus said,

"This looks like the symbol on the map."

Quasi asked, "But what does is mean?"

As they were trying to figure it out, I saw something black whipping around the gravestones. I looked closer and I saw Frollo holding up a dagger like he was about to run out and stab me. I screamed and stumbled backwards, landing on my bum. Then Quasi and Phoebus rushed over to me and surrounded me.

Quasi asked, "Natalie, what happened?"

Phoebus asked, "Yeah, did you see something?"

I said panicking, "Yes, I saw him! He followed us! He's here!"

Quasi asked, "Frollo?"

I said as I pointed to the grave that Frollo was behind, "Yes, he's right there! See?!" They looked at the gravestone and all of a sudden, he was gone.

In disbelief, I said, "What?! No, no! Quasi he was right there, I swear it! A-And he had a dagger in his hand!"

Phoebus said, "You probably just saw a dark shadow."

I said, "No, I'm not lying, I really did see him."

Quasi just nodded and said, "We should probably get this done quicker then."

He lifted up the lid of the entrance. Before they were about to go in, I said grabbing his arm, "Quasi, we can't go in."

Quasi asked in confusion "What? Natalie-"

I said frantically,

"Quasi please! Alright I admit it. You were right and I was wrong! So, so wrong! Please Quasi, we can't go in! I'm begging you, Frollo will catch us! Please let's just go back to Notre Dame."

Then he said as he held out his hand,

"Natalie, listen. I know you're scared, but we must do this to help our friend. I promise, this won't take long, we'll just go in there, warn Esmeralda, and then we'll head back. Can you trust me?"

I knew I was making a mistake, but I couldn't back out now.

So I said as I nodded my head, "Yes." He took my hand and we all then went down the stairs into the court of miracles.

Once we got down there, I saw rats, skeletons, and sewage everywhere. I cringed in response.

Then Quasi asked as we walked into the sewage, "Is this The Court of Miracles?"

I said, "More like The Court of The Dead."

Phoebus said, "Off hand, I'd say it's the court of ankle deep sewage. Must be the old catacombs."

As we continued walking, he asked, "Cheerful place, kind of makes you wish you got out more often eh, Quasi, Nat?"

I shook my head as Quasi said,

"Not me, I just want to warn Esmeralda and get Natalie back to the bell tower before we get in anymore trouble."

Suddenly, I saw two skeletons moving and gasped in fear, moving closer to Quasi as Phoebus said,

"Speaking of trouble, we should've ran into something by now."

Quasi asked, "What do you mean?"

Phoebus said, "You know, a guard, a booby trap, or an ambush."

I leaned my head on Quasi's shoulder as everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10: The Court of Miracles

**_Chapter 10: The Court of Miracles and Frollo's Trap_** ****

 **Natalie's POV**

Once the lights came back on, we were all surrounded by gypsies from above. They jumped down and pulled me away from Quasi as they tied us up and tore off our cloaks. Then Clopin showed up and asked,

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"

Two of them shouted, "Trespassers! Spies!"

Phoebus said, "We're not spies!" But they gagged him.

Quasi tried to say, "You've got to listen-" But they gagged him as well.

I tried to say, "You're lives are at risk-" But I was immediately gagged before I could finish.

Then Clopin says,

"Don't interrupt me! You're very clever to have found our hideaway. Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale."

Then he and the other gypsies began to sing;

 _Maybe you've heard of a terrible place  
Where the scoundrels of Paris collect in a lair_  
 _Maybe you've heard of that mythical place  
Called the Court of Miracles  
Hello, you're there!_

As they showed us who they were and Clopin tormented us with skulls. They continued to sing;

 _Where the lame can walk  
And the blind can see_  
 _But the dead don't talk  
So you won't be around  
To reveal what you've found!_

As they continued to show us who they were, and Clopin cut off the heads of skeletons, and we were tossed onto their shoulders and they carried us off. They continued to sing;

 _We have a method for spies and intruders_  
 _Rather like hornets protecting their hive  
Here in the Court of Miracles  
Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!_

Clopin yells out to everybody as the other gypsies forced us up to the gallows and wrapped a noose around Quasi and Phoebus,

"Gather around everybody, there's good noose tonight! It's a triple header, a couple of Frollo's spies!"

Three gypsy women booed at us in response. Then Clopin said mocking us,

"And not just any spies, his captain of the guard, his loyal bell ringing henchman, and the hunchback's little lady."

Then he looked the three of us, at the two nooses, then back at me.

He said as he grabbed me and pushed me closer to the edge of the gallows,

"Oh darn, there are three people and only two nooses. I guess she won't be hung after all."

All of the gypsies began to complain and boo until Clopin said,

"Oh, but wait. Since we can't hang her, I'll leave it up to you guys! After all, like they always say, ladies first!"

One man said holding up a torch, "I say, let's burn her!"

One woman said pulling out two knifes, "No, let's cut her!"

Another man chimed in, "Let's rip her apart!"

I stood on in horror as all of the gypsies began arguing about how to kill me. Then a gypsy man ran up to the gallows, grabbed me and shouted,

"You all want her? Well now you've got her!"

And he threw me into the crowd as my gag flew off and I began screaming for my life as they began to rip me apart.

 **Quasimodo's POV**

As I rubbed off my gag, I saw Natalie get thrown into the crowd by a gypsy and I shouted,

"Natalie!" As she began to scream.

When I saw her getting ripped apart, a rage flew right into me. They were going to hurt my friend. The one that has accepted me right from when we first met. I grew so angry that I ripped off the ropes that enabled me, and I pushed off the gypsy that threw her into the crowd when he tried to stop me.

Then I jumped off of the gallows and went into the crowd to search for Natalie. Once I spotted her, I saw her hair getting pulled by one of the gypsies as she screamed in pain. I ran to them, I grabbed Natalie by her ropes and pulled her off of the gypsy that had her and pushed him away when he tried to grab her. I pulled her up and she looked completely disheveled.

I ripped the ropes off of her and picked her up and said as she clung to me tightly,

"You're alright, Natalie. I got you."

Then I began to run through the crowd, carrying Natalie to safety. I got out of the crowd, and I climbed back up to the gallows as Clopin tried to calm down the crowd. As the whole crowd began to riot, all of a sudden, we heard someone shout out,

"STOP!"

 **Natalie's POV**

Then we saw Esmeralda after she made her way through the crowd. Me, Quasi, and a still tied up and gagged Phoebus called to her "Esmeralda!"

She jumped up to the gallows and said to Clopin,

"Don't you see, they're our friends."

Clopin asked, "Well, why didn't they say so?"

Me, Quasi, and Phoebus said as Phoebus' gag came off, "We did say so!"

Esmeralda explained as she untied Phoebus,

"Phoebus is the soldier that saved the miller's family, Natalie defended me from Frollo, and Quasimodo helped me escape the cathedral."

Once Phoebus was untied, he went to the edge of the gallows and said to the crowd,

"We came to warn you! Frollo's coming, he says he knows where you're hiding and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men."

Everyone started to gasp and freak out. Then Esmeralda said,

"Then let's waste no time, we must leave immediately." And with that, all of the gypsies began preparing to leave.

Quasi set me down and climbed down the ladder of the gallows. Then Clopin came over to me and said,

"I'm terribly sorry mademoiselle, I didn't mean for all of this to get out of hand."

I said, "It's alright, all of it just caught me by surprise, literally." He nodded in response and dashed off to get ready to leave.

Esmeralda said to Phoebus as I was climbing down the ladder,

"You three took a terrible risk coming here. We may not exactly show it, but we're grateful." And she hugged him.

Then he looked over to me and Quasi as we looked awkwardly at each other. He pulled me and Quasi over to them and said,

"Don't thank me, thank Quasimodo and Natalie. Without their help, I would never have found my way here." We all smiled at each other in response.

All of a sudden, we heard a gruff voice say, "And nor would I."

We looked and saw Frollo at the top with his soldiers rushing over to us. They surrounded me, Quasi, Esmeralda, Phoebus, and all of the other gypsies. I should've known that was coming. Damn it! He said as the guards seized us,

"After twenty years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last. Dear Quasimodo, I always knew you'd be of use to me."

And he stroked his head while Quasi said in disbelief,

"No!"

I angrily yelled out, "You get away from him you spineless creep!" Frollo walked over to me and said, "Foolish child! you were right about not going inside, and yet you did."

I said angrily in realization, "I knew it was you at the cemetery!"

Then he evilly grinned and said,

"And thanks to you, I finally caught the gypsy witch and the traitor. You say I'm spineless? Hmm, I say you're crazy."

That did it! I lost my temper and I knocked away the two guards that were holding me and I pummeled Frollo to the ground. As I was pounding him, I shouted,

"You wanna see crazy?! I'll show you crazy! I'll show you crazy!" Then five guards came and subdued me.

Frollo got up and said,

"There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow, and you're all invited to attend. Lock them up."

As they were about to take us away, Quasi got on his knees and begged,

"No, please master!"

All Frollo did was glare at him in cold dead silence. Quasi fell in grief and said,

"No! No!"

Then Frollo said to the guards,

"Take Quasimodo and this Juvenile delinquent to the bell tower, and make sure they stay there."

Then Frollo grabbed my face and sneered,

"We will discuss your fate after the bonfire."

I tried to kick him, but the guards pulled me away before I could. As me and Quasi were being dragged away, I shouted angrily and disgusted as I was struggling against the guards,

"Assassins! ASSASSINS!"


	11. Chapter 11: Confessions & The Battle

**_Chapter 11: Confessions/Sanctuary/The Battle_** ****

 **Natalie's POV**

When we got back to the bell tower, The soldiers had us chained up together. After that happened, one of them said that I would be hanged the day after the bonfire for treason and assaulting Frollo. But I didn't care, I was too busy trying to getting out of those chains to care about what that old bastard would try to do to me. Me and Quasi tried to get out of those chains for hours, but when the next day came, Quasi finally gave up while I kept going.

When that evening came, I saw Esmeralda being tied to the stake and I kept trying to break free from the chains. I also saw Phoebus trying to get out of his cage while the archdeacon tried to intervene, but he was immediately blocked off by the guards. I then watched as Frollo said to Esmeralda,

"The time has come gypsy, you stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world and the next. Choose me, or the fire."

All she did was spit in his face and glare at him. I nodded in response. I knew she would never choose that blockhead. Then Frollo preceded to say,

"The gypsy Esmeralda has refused to recant, this evil witch has put the sole of every citizen in Paris-"

While he kept talking, I was struggling to break free from the chains as the gargoyles were trying to help.

Hugo said to Quasi, "Come on Quasi, snap out of it!"

Victor added, "Your friends are down there and one is struggling now."

Quasi said, "It's all my fault."

Laverne shouted, "You gotta break these chains!"

Quasi said, "I cant! I tried, what difference would it make?"

Victor said, "But you can't let Frollo win."

Quasi said, "He already has."

Hugo asked in disbelief, "Say, you're giving up, that's it?"

Laverne argued, "These chains aren't what's holding you back Quasimodo."

Quasi finally snapped, "Leave me alone!"

Hugo said, "Alright Quasi, we'll leave you alone."

Victor added, "After all, we are only made out of stone."

Laverne finally said, "We just thought that you were made of something stronger." And they all turned back into stone.

Shocked at what I was hearing, I asked,

"So you're going to give up on them? And me?"

Quasi sighed and said, "Natalie, you don't understand."

I said,

"Yes I do, Quasimodo this isn't your fault, it's Frollo's, he's the one that wants me and Esmeralda dead. He planned this whole thing, and now he feels like he's finally gonna get what he wants."

Quasi said, "He already got what he wanted."

I said, "No he hasn't, Quasi you can still save her."

He then snapped, "How?! How can I save her Natalie? She's about to die and I'm all chained up, face it, I'm not her hero!"

I tried to say, "But Quasi, I-"

But he cut me off and snapped,

"And she doesn't love me. It's like I've said before, no one has loved a face like mine and no one ever will! Don't you get it?!"

I finally shouted at the top of my lungs,

"I LOVE YOU!"

I quickly gasped as Quasi looked at me stunned and turned away. I couldn't believe it. I had just confessed my love to Quasimodo! I couldn't help myself. With everything he was saying about himself, it just came out. Now he knew.

 **Quasimodo's POV**

Did she just say what I think she said? She loved me? I couldn't believe it, she actually said it. I was too shocked by her words to fully grasp what just happened. As she looked away from me, I asked her,

"W-What? What did you say?"

She finally let out a breathe and said,

"Quasimodo, I love you. I know I sound crazy, I know we just met. But Quasi, you're my everything. You light up my world, you took away my sadness. I never met anyone like you before in my life. And I've looked up to you for a long time. You made me smile like nobody else."

I grew touched by her words, I didn't know that she felt those things about me. She continued to say,

"Please Quasimodo, just go out there and, and be the hero and man I know you are."

I heard her struggling for a second and then she looked away from me and wept. I felt bad for her as I saw her tears fall to the ground.

Since we were chained close to each other, I reached out and said as I gently squeezed her hand,

"I-I'm sorry, but it's too late."

She said as she continued to cry,

"It can't be too late, It's never too late to do what's right."

Then she finally said looking into my eyes,

"Listen to your heart Quasimodo, listen!" And she continued to cry.

I started to get angry and I looked over the balcony as Frollo said,

"For injustice, and for her own salvation, it is my sacred duty, to send this unholy demon back where she belongs!"

Then he lit the fire to burn Esmeralda.

Natalie screamed, "NO!" And cried even louder.

I shouted in anger, "NO!" and I started to try to break free from the chains.

Natalie tried to help me by leaning to the left. As the cathedral began to shake, a second later, the chains broke and we both fell to the ground because of how strong the impact was. I got up from the ground as the chains slid off of me and fury filled my eyes. I said to Natalie as she was still getting up,

"You stay here, I'll go save Esmeralda!"

I quickly grabbed a rope, lassoed it to a gargoyle, and swung down to the side of Notre Dame. I watched for a minute and then I ran on the side of the building and swung all the way down to the gallows. I freed Esmeralda from the flaming stake and hit three guards with it when they tried to intervene.

Then I grabbed the rope and swung towards Notre Dame with Esmeralda in one arm. I heard Frollo shout angrily,

"Quasimodo!"

But I didn't care about what he said anymore, I wasn't going to listen to him this time. Once I reached the cathedral, I began to climb back up. I climbed up to where Natalie was as she stood by the painted glass.

I looked at the crowd for a brief second, and then ran to Natalie as she waved at me and dropped down to the balcony. I then lifted up Esmeralda's unconscious body above my head and shouted,

"Sanctuary! Sanctuary! Sanctuary!"

Natalie shouted, "Yes!" in response.

Enough was enough, I wasn't going to let anybody hurt my friends while I was still around. We went into another room and laid Esmeralda down on a long bench. I said to her,

"Don't worry, you will be safe here."

Then me and Natalie both looked outside and we realized that Frollo's men were going to try to break into the cathedral.

I quickly looked at Natalie and she said, "I'm with you all the way."

I said to her with a confident smile as I picked her up,

"Let's do it, together."

She nodded with a smile in response. And with that, I ran to the balcony carrying her and we both slid down a pillar. Once I set her down, we got ready to battle!

 **Natalie's POV**

Once he set me down, we got ready to battle! I saw Quasi pick up a wooden beam and throw it down towards the guards. They picked it up and started to try to break the door down. I saw a few guards using ladders to try to get to us. I grabbed a slingshot and a brick and I shot it down at the guard climbing it, instantly knocking him out. I saw another ladder and two guards climbing it, so I ran over and pushed the ladder down, sending the guards down with it.

Then we saw Phoebus out of his cage as he said,

"Citizens of Paris, Frollo has persecuted our people, ransacked our our city, and now, he has declared war on Notre Dame herself. Will we allow it?!"

All of the citizens shouted, "NO!"

And they all pushed away the guards, freed all of the gypsies, and they all began to battle.

Phoebus joined the battle as the gargoyles asked,

"Hey, isn't that Phoebal? Doferd!"

Me and Quasi shouted with joy,

"Phoebus!"

And he punched a guards teeth out, knocking him out. The guards continued to pursue us and Quasi threw a cement stone down at them, making them fall. I saw one of them on the railing and I ran over, gave him a dropkick, and he fell off.

The gargoyles began to help as Victor dropped a brick down at one of the guards, Hugo chomped on some stone and acted like a shotgun and shot at the guards. Victor and Hugo even made a cat-a-pult and threw it down at the guards, and it flipped on top of them. Laverne also helped out by using her pigeons to attack the guards, Wizard of Oz stile.

Then me and Quasi saw a grappling hook come up on the railing, Quasi rushed over, pulled it up and the two guards on the other end hit the railing and fell into the river seine. I saw another guard coming at Quasi from behind, so I speared him and I put him in Bret Hart's famous sharpshooter. The guard was tapping and screaming,

"Uncle! Uncle!"

Then I saw Quasi clothesline another guard when he tried to come at me from behind. I said to him,

"Whoa, nice clothesline."

He said, "Thank you. Nice um, whatever your doing."

I said with a chuckle,

"Thanks, it's called a sharpshooter, I'll show it to you sometime."

He nodded in response. Then I released the guard from the sharpshooter, and me and Quasi threw both of the guards over the balcony onto some more, who were trying to climb a ladder, causing them to fall.

Then Quasi looked at the crowd and said,

"They're still going after us, we need molten lead."

We turned our attention to Hugo when he said, "Way ahead of ya!"

The molten lead was ready as Hugo finished blowing on the fire. Me, Quasi, and the gargoyles pulled with all of our might and all of a sudden, the whole town square was full of molten lead and everybody was scattering and running from Notre Dame.


	12. Chapter 12: The Fight For Life

**_Chapter 12: The Final Battle and The Fight For Life_** ****

 **Quasimodo's POV**

I looked down at the crowd and said,

"That should be able to stop them from entering the cathedral."

Natalie said looking over the balcony, "Oh you bet, there all scattering."

We did it, we fought back! I was so overjoyed that I shouted as I hugged Natalie,

"We did it Natalie! We've beaten them back!" And she laughed in response.

I then stopped and said, "Let's go tell Esmeralda that everything's alright."

She nodded and said, "Yeah!" And with that, we ran to the room that Esmeralda was in.

Once we got there, we burst in and I shouted to Esmeralda,

"We've done it Esmeralda! We've beaten them back! Come and see!"

As we were about to head back outside, we looked back and we saw Esmeralda still lying there.

We walked up to her as I said,

"Esmeralda, wake up. You're safe now." But she still wouldn't respond.

Then I said as I gently moved my hand on her head and through her hair,

"Esmeralda?" and she still wouldn't respond.

I immediately knew that something was wrong, as I worriedly said,

"Oh, no!"

Natalie seemed concerned as well when she started to hold her hand while I got a spoonful of water and lifted Esmeralda's head up as I poured into her mouth. As I poured it into her mouth, the water just trickled down her face. I immediately realized what had happened, she died! I immediately dropped the spoon and warily said as I lifted up her other hand,

"Oh, no!"

Then Natalie said shaking her head,

"N-No wait, wait a minute, maybe she's still alive. W-We just need to check her pulse, o-or her heartbeat."

She felt her wrist and brought her head to her chest. Natalie rose up and brought her hands to her mouth in shock. She finally said as she began to struggle,

"No, no, no, n-" and she broke down crying.

I couldn't hold back either, I joined her as I held Esmeralda. Then I set her down and held her hand while I held Natalie with my other arm as we continued to weep.

Then we heard the door creak open and we saw that it was Frollo.

Natalie said as she glared at him, "You!"

And she tried to lunge out at him, but I held her back and I said as she fell back into my arms,

"You killed her!"

Frollo said, "It was my duty, horrible as it was. I hope you can forgive me."

Natalie said, "Yeah, right! You evil bastard!"

Then he said, "There, there Quasimodo, I know it hurts. But now the time has come to end your suffering, forever."

I looked up at his shadow and I saw him holding up a dagger right above me. I turned around and I saw Natalie look up and she shouted as she grabbed Frollo's arm,

"NO! DON'T!" And she started to push him away.

As she continued to fight him off, he hit her across the face, sending her into a wall. As she looked up, I saw Frollo coming at her with the dagger and she screamed. Before he could stab her, I grabbed his arm, stood in front of Natalie, and started to fight Frollo off.

As he was gaining the upper hand, I looked at Natalie as she knelt beside Esmeralda and looked on fearfully. Seeing the fear in her eyes gave me the inner rage that finally made me throw my master into a bunch of steel rods. I finally had the dagger. I wasn't going to take this anymore! First he killed Esmeralda, and now he tried to kill Natalie?! The only true friend that I had left in this world?! Enough was enough!

As I walked up to him holding the dagger, he said as he quivered,

"N-Now, l-listen to me, Quasimodo-"

I didn't want to hear it, so I cut him off and snapped as I threw the dagger away,

"No, you listen! All my life you have told me the world was a dark cruel place! But now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you!"

Then I heard a weak voice say, "Quasimodo, Natalie?"

We looked back and we saw that Esmeralda was alive! Natalie and I said as I ran to them,

"Esmeralda!" As I picked her up.

Then Frollo said as he pulled out his sword, "She lives!"

I shouted as I held Esmeralda in my arms and stood in front of Natalie,

"NO!"

And we ran out the door and I swung over the balcony, holding onto a gargoyle. I then realized that Natalie wasn't with me! Oh Lord, what have I done?!

 **Natalie's POV**

As I saw Quasi run out the door while carrying Esmeralda, I saw Frollo holding his sword as he was about to go after them. I instantly turned around, grabbed a steel rod and started to battle Frollo. As I continued to battle him, I knocked the sword out of his hands and kicked him in the gut. Then as I went to the doorway to see if Quasi and Esmeralda were out of site, I heard Frollo say,

"They will be mine! You'll see it!"

Enraged, I shouted as I marched over to him,

"I won't let you hurt them you, you inhuman monster!"

As I said that, Frollo brought the dagger to my stomach and stabbed me in the gut. I screamed out in pain as he stabbed me, and he shouted as he knocked me to the ground,

"Now stay out of my way!"

I clutched my wound and saw blood on my hand as I laid on the floor bleeding.

I watched helplessly as I saw Frollo trying to strike Quasi and Esmeralda with his sword. Then I saw Quasi standing on a gargoyle while Esmeralda was on the balcony as Frollo said,

"I should've known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch, just as your own mother died trying to save you."

As he said that, silent tears streamed down my face because of having to see Quasi find out the truth about his mother this way.

In disbelief, Quasi asked, "What?"

Frollo then said,

"And it's just a shame, that you couldn't even manage to save this one." As he pointed to me with his sword.

Quasimodo looked at me and I looked at him in despair as he shouted,

"Natalie! What did you do to her?!"

Frollo said,

"Oh, there's no point explaining, now that she's at death's door. Now I'm going to do what I should've done twenty years ago!"

Then he blinded Quasimodo with his cape and pulled it down, making Quasi fall.

I screamed as I reached out my hand,

"NO!"

But luckily, he held onto the railing and pulled Frollo down. Then Esmeralda rushed over to the railing to try to hold onto Quasi. At this point, I knew I had to do something. If I was going to die, I would've rather died protecting my friend and the one that I loved then just lying here, watching them die. Then in horrible pain, I struggled to get up. As I rose up from the ground, Frollo rose and finally said as he cackled and raised up his sword to strike Quasimodo and Esmeralda,

"And he shall smite the wicked, and plunge them into the fiery pit!"

And in that instant, for all that I loved, I ran towards Frollo and lunged out at him shouting,

"NO!"

Then me and Frollo landed on opposite sides of a crumbling gargoyle and Esmeralda gasped and accidentally let go of Quasi, but luckily I caught him before he could fall. Then the gargoyle roared at Frollo and his side broke and Frollo fell to his death.

I kept trying to hold onto Quasi as Esmeralda shouted, "Hold on Natalie!"

I then started to cry out in pain. I had to hold onto him, but it was hard because he was so heavy and my wound was hurting too badly for me to hold anything back. I thought we were going to be up here forever until my half of the gargoyle would break. I just kept saying "Please Lord, please help us."

 **Quasimodo's POV**

I felt something wet hitting my forehead as I woke up. I opened my eyes and I looked up to see Natalie crying in pain as she was holding onto me and lying on a broken gargoyle. Then I saw blood dripping from the gargoyle. I gasped and said as I climbed back up,

"Natalie!"

I gently lifted her up off of the gargoyle as I looked at her wound. She had a really deep cut on her abdomen, and she started to breathe heavily and gasp for air. I knew this was serious, and once I reached the railing, I said to Esmeralda,

"Esmeralda, go get help, please." She nodded in response and rushed off to go find help while I dropped down to the balcony.

Then I gently set Natalie down and she looked up at me and weakly said as tears started rolling down her face,

"Q-Quasimodo."

I said to her, "Shh, It's alright Natalie. I'm right here."

Then I tore a piece of my tunic off and placed it onto her wound as I said,

"Just relax, everything's going to be alright."

She weakly said, "Quasi, I-I'm sorry. H-He was about to kill you, and I-I couldn't-"

I didn't want her to worry about anything, so I said,

"No, no, that's not important right now. What is important is that you're okay and that we take care of your wound as soon as possible."

Then I saw Esmeralda come back with her belt in her hand,

"Phoebus is going to get a doctor, but until then, I have some tools that should help stop the bleeding."

I said, "Yes, yes! Anything will help."

Esmeralda said, "You're going to be alright Natalie, just keep breathing."

I started to hold her hand as Esmeralda wiped away some of the blood. Then she took out a canteen and poured wine onto the wound and Natalie winced and breathed harder.

I said as I caressed the side of her head, "You're okay, it's alright."

She then said looking up at me as tears continued to pour down her face,

"Quasimodo, i-if anything happens to me, I-I just want you to know that I l-love you always."

I then said to try to reassure her as I brushed a bit of her hair back and her tears away,

"Don't talk like that. You're going to be alright, you'll see."

As Esmeralda still tried mend her wound, I looked down at Natalie and I saw her eyes roll back as she uttered out the words,

"I-I love you." And she went limp.

Afraid to lose her, I said as I shook my head,

"No! NO! Natalie! Natalie please, you'll make it through this! I promise you! Just please, stay with me!"

She still wouldn't respond. I immediately looked to Esmeralda and said,

"Esmeralda, her eyes rolled back and she's not moving."

She looked at Natalie and said, "Oh, no. Does she still have a pulse or a heartbeat?"

I felt her wrist and brought my head to her chest. I then said,

"Yes, she still has them."

Esmeralda said, "Then there's still hope, we must not lose it." I nodded in response.

Then I saw Phoebus come with another man. He said catching his breath,

"I found a doctor, he said he could help."

The doctor was a short yet tall man that seemed a little bit old, but I didn't care, I was just so desperate to help Natalie.

He said, "Well, lets see what the damage is." He knelt down and took a look at Natalie's wound.

I saw a serious look appear on his face as he said,

"This isn't good, she needs to be treated immediately."

But then he sighed and said,

"But if we get her to a hospital, it will be too late and judging by the crowd, I don't see how it will happen. Are there any rooms here where I can treat her?"

I answered, "There's one right to the left."

Then he said, "Well, we better help her while there's still time. Esmeralda, can you be able to assist me?"

She said, "Of course."

Phoebus said, "I better go calm down the crowd." and he left.

The doctor tried to take Natalie, but I blocked him, because I didn't trust him. Then Esmeralda said as she placed her hand on my shoulder,

"We'll take care of her my friend, we promise."

I then said, "Please save her Esmeralda. I, I love her."

She said, "We will, I promise."

I then looked down at Natalie as she laid unconscious in my arms.

I kissed her forehead and said to her, "Everything will be alright Natalie, I promise."

I then handed her over to the doctor and he said,

"Now, let us hope for a miracle and that she'll pull through."

And with that Esmeralda and the doctor ran into the room with Natalie in his arms and shut the door.

I started to pace back and forth. I didn't know what to do. My eyes started to fill with tears as I thought about what she said to me when we were still chained up in the bell tower and as she was fading away. She said she loved me. She loved me. I knew now that I loved her. I loved her. I loved her and I couldn't even protect her from Frollo. I then started to cry out of despair and guilt. I couldn't let her die, I just couldn't.

I then saw the gargoyles hopping over to me with sad looks on there faces.

I said to them, "She said she loved me."

Hugo said, "We know kid, we heard everything."

Laverne added, "And we saw what she did."

Confused, I asked, "What do you mean?"

Victor said, "While you and Esmeralda were hanging onto the balcony, She began to get up."

Then Laverne chimed in, "And as Frollo was about to kill you both, she-"

Hugo cut her off and said, "She dove out at him and caught you when you were about to fall."

Shocked, I said, "What? sh-she did all of that for me?" They all nodded in response.

I then started pacing back and forth again. I couldn't believe that she would do something as crazy as this to save me.

I said, "Oh God, if anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself."

Victor said, "Quasi, this wasn't your fault."

I said facing them,

"Yes it was, I left her back there, I didn't even know that she was back there until I was hanging over the balcony and I heard a scream. Oh if I hadn't left her alone back there, this wouldn't have happened!"

Laverne said,

"Quasimodo, I know Natalie. She is a strong young woman, she'll make it through." I nodded in response.

I then got on my knees and said as I prayed,

"Oh heavenly father, please let this girl survive. Please father, she was the miracle that gave me a reason to go out there, to stand up to Frollo. She became my friend. She's the only one in this world that gives me a reason to live. Please, please give her a chance father. Amen."

An hour went by and I was still waiting to see if anything happened yet. Then I heard the door open and I saw the doctor walk out. Esmeralda walked out and I quickly walked over to her and asked,

"Well, how is she?"

Esmeralda said with a smile on her face,

"She's fine Quasimodo, we were able to get to the wound quick enough to stop the bleeding and we patched her up."

I let out a sigh of relief as I said, "Thank goodness."

She then said, "She's resting now, but you're welcome to go in and see her if you'd like."

I asked, "A-Are you sure?"

She said reassuringly, "I think she'd like that."

I nodded and said, "Alright."

And with that I opened the door and I walked in to see Natalie. As I walked up to her, she looked peaceful as she was covered with a blanket. I knelt down beside her and I started to caress the side of her head. Then I heard her moan as she started to wake up.


	13. Chapter 13: Love Confessions & Freedom

**_Chapter 13: Love Confessions and Freedom_** ****

 **Natalie's POV**

I moaned as I felt someone touching my head. Then I reached my hand out and I felt them take it and I opened my eyes to see Quasimodo kneeling beside me. I smiled as I saw him next to me and he smiled in response.

He said, "Oh Natalie, I'm so happy that you're alright."

I said, "I am now that you're here."

He smiled and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back in response.

Once we stopped, I looked underneath my blanket to see bandages on my abdomen. I looked at Quasi and asked,

"Was it really that bad?"

He nodded and said,

"Natalie, I'm so sorry. I-If I hadn't left you none of this would've happened."

I said, "It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anybody's fault."

Then he asked, "Is it still hurting you?"

I said, "No, it feels sore, but I'm fine." He nodded in response.

Then he said, "Natalie, t-there's something that I should've told you a long time ago."

I asked, "W-What is it?"

He looked at me in the eyes and said,

"I love you."

My eyes literally popped open in shock and I asked,

"W-What?"

He said,

"I-I, when you told me you loved me, and when you passed out, I knew immediately that I loved you."

I asked him, "Y-You really mean it?"

He answered, "Yes, it just took longer for me to realize that, I'm sorry."

I said bringing my hand to his cheek,

"No, don't be sorry. Up until we met, I never knew that the guy that I would fall for would've been the guy that saved my life, and stole my heart."

He smiled in response. Then he asked,

"But I still don't understand, why would you do as something a-as crazy as this to protect me?"

I simply answered, "I guess people do crazy things, when they're in love."

We both smiled and looked into each other's eyes. I felt Quasi bring his hand to the side of my head and I wrapped my arm over his neck as we leaned closer to each other and we kissed. My heart literally melted and I felt my other arm resting on his chest as we kissed. I felt my whole world change, like this is what I was feeling, I was feeling love. When we stopped, I couldn't stop smiling as we passionately looked into each other's eyes.

Then we heard the door creak open and we saw Esmeralda and Phoebus walk in. She hugged me while Phoebus patted me on the shoulder. She asked me,

"How are you feeling?"

I answered, "It feels sore, but I'm fine."

She said,

"You're very lucky, for a wound as bad as that, you were pretty strong throughout all of it."

I asked, "Really?"

She answered,

"Yes, when all hope seemed lost, you're heart never stopped beating, neither did your pulse."

Phoebus said with a smile,

"That says a lot about you Natalie, that you're a fighter. I like it." I smiled in response.

Then Quasi placed his hands on Esmeralda and Phoebus' shoulders and said,

"There's something that I want to do for you two, and I wanted Natalie to see it."

As I wondered about what he was going to do, they asked,

"What is it?"

He said as he joined their hands,

"I was wrong before. After I found my love, I realized that you two belong together. For your own happiness."

Then he stepped away from them and joined me as we watched them smile at each other and happily kiss. Me and Quasi smiled happily at them as we snuggled close together.

Once they stopped, Phoebus said,

"We should probably go tell the crowd that all is well."

Esmeralda nodded and said, "Yeah."

As they were about to leave, they looked back at us and Esmeralda asked,

"Are you two coming?"

Quasi asked, "Wait, us?"

Esmeralda answered, "Yes, everybody needs to see their heroes of Paris."

Quasi looked unsure as he said,

"N-No I can't, don't you guys remember what happened the last time I went out there, they still don't see me as a human being."

I said,

"Quasi, you must go out there, I don't think they see you as a monster anymore, and if they still do, we'll be there to back you up."

He smiled and said,

"Thanks Natalie, I'll finally be able to go out there this time, I hope."

Esmeralda said with a reassuring smile, "You will."

He nodded in response and he helped me up off of the bed and we left the room and headed down the stairs.

As we continued walking down the stairs, we ran into the archdeacon. He asked me,

"Are you alright, my child?"

I answered, "Yes sir."

He then said, "You're very lucky to have friends like these people to have helped you."

I smiled and said as I looked at my friends and my love,

"I sure am, all of them."

They smiled back in response. Then I saw bandages on the archdeacon's ankle and I asked in horror,

"He did this to you, didn't he?"

He answered,

"Yes, but you shouldn't worry about me, the doctor ran into me down the stairs and he helped me, so I'm alright."

I said, "Well, at least it's all over now."

Quasi said, "Yes, it's all over now." I nodded in response and we all continued down the stairs.

When we got down there, the archdeacon, Esmeralda, and Phoebus walked out first and everyone in the crowd cheered for them. Then Esmeralda walked back inside and held out her hand for Quasi. He looked unsure, but I said reassuringly,

"It will be alright Quasi, I'll be out there with you."

He said, "A-Alright."

And he took my hand and Esmeralda's and as soon as that ray of sunshine hit our eyes, we walked out slowly and I waved nervously to the crowd.

Then we saw a little girl emerge from the crowd and she walked up to me and Quasi. She looked at him with curiosity and Quasi gasped as she began to move her hand along the sides of his face. Then he gave in and she hugged him as he touched her small hand. I felt tears of joy coming to my eyes as I watched them, but I held them back.

Then the girl looked at me and took my hand and Quasi's and brought us into the crowd. Then the crowd surrounded us and cheered as Clopin shouted,

"Three cheers, for Quasimodo and La Natalia!"

I asked with a raised brow, "Again? La Natalia?"

But then I brushed that off and I watched Quasimodo get lifted up on two guys' shoulders and I joined in the celebration as they carried him off.

I heard Clopin singing;

 _So here is a riddle to guess if you can  
Sing the bells of Notre Dame_  
 _What makes a monster and what makes a man?_

I then heard some sort of chorus singing;

 _Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells..._

We all cheered and Quasi looked back at me, Esmeralda, Phoebus, Djali, and the gargoyles. Then as I cheered for him, he took me by surprise by taking my hand and two other men lifted me up on their shoulders as Clopin sang;

 _Whatever their pitch you_  
 _Can feel them bewitch you_  
 _The rich and the ritual knells_

We then heard Clopin and the chorus finally sing;

 _Of the bells of Notre Dame!_

And me and Quasi both cheered as they carried us off into Paris.

Throughout the day, they all showed us around Paris. They took us to bakeries, jewelry shops, flower shops, the town square, everything. And once the sun started to set, they brought us back to Notre Dame, said goodbye, and left. Then Esmeralda said walking up to us,

"Thank you Quasimodo and Natalie, thank you for giving me my true love and two good friends."

We both smiled and I said,

"Ah well, that's what friends are for." And Quasi nodded in response. She smiled and hugged us both. Then she turned to Phoebus and they left.

Then I turned to Quasi as he smiled at me. Then he took me by surprise by spinning me around and lifting me up off of my feet. I shouted,

"Hey!" and laughed in response.

We both continued laughing as Quasi ran up to the bell tower while carrying me. And once we got to the bell tower, Quasi fell backwards and we rolled over and I was lying on my back and Quasi was hovering over me. I then asked him with a light laugh,

"How is it, every time we're alone together, we're always on the ground?"

He answered,

"Well, since I first met you on the ground, I guess it's now our own special place."

I said sarcastically with a smirk,

"Good remark, bell ringer."

He then teased with a grin,

"Good response, Natalia."

And he started tickling the side of my stomach and I shouted through my laughter,

"Ah! No! Please! Cut that out!"

He then asked with a chuckle,

"Why? it's adorable hearing you laugh."

I said finally managing to grab his hand,

"And you're so adorable when you're trying to be a wise guy." We both laughed in response and smiled at each other.

Then the gargoyles hopped over to us and Hugo said as Quasi got up and helped me up off of the ground,

"Ah, there's the two lovebirds that saved Paris!"

We both smiled as Victor said,

"Oh, Quasimodo, this is so grand, you found the love of your life, you've been accepted into the world,-"

Laverne cut him off and she said, "Oh, Quasi we're so happy for you."

As they kept chattering away, I smiled and walked closer to the balcony to look at the evening sky as the stars were out.

Then I heard Quasi ask, "A-Are you okay?"

I turned to him and said,

"Hm, oh yeah, I'm fine, just looking at the stars. I, I never thought I would be here."

He asked, "What do you mean?"

I said,

"I mean that, I never thought I would be here, in Paris. Or, that I would've met the love of my life. I-I, t-the only reason why I didn't tell you sooner was because I was afraid."

He asked me with concern, "Afraid of what?"

I answered looking down in shame,

"I was afraid that you would laugh in my face and reject me. All the other guys that met have. And after what had happened with my ex boyfriend, I was just so afraid."

He looked at me with sorrow eyes as he said,

"Oh, I would never do that. Natalie you're the most amazing girl that I've ever met, and those guys that treated you like that, forget them! They don't deserve you. And your ex boyfriend or whoever he was, he didn't truly understand or support you. Natalie, what I'm trying to say is that you're a beautiful girl, don't ever let things like that get you down, you mean a lot to me."

I smiled and said,

"Thank you, Quasimodo. Oh, I never knew how beautiful Paris could be, especially at night, oh, I feel like I'm home."

I then began to sing as I looked at the city of Paris and the stars;

 _All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in_  
 _All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been_

 _Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be_

I continued to sing as I looked at and felt the warmth of the night sky;

 _And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light_  
 _And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
_  
Then I looked at Quasimodo as I sang;

 _All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you_

I said,

"Oh, I never knew that I could feel like this about anything before in my life. I-I... Thank you for giving me this moment Quasimodo."

He smiled and said as he reached down a rose vine and plucked a red rose off,

"Hey, you helped me open my eyes, you helped me see how wonderful the world could and the people in it, and you made me feel what it's like, to be in love."

And he placed the rose in my hair and I smiled at him.

He smiled in response and said, "Come on."

And he scooped me up with his arm and swung down on a gargoyle and onto the side of the cathedral.

As he begin climbing, he sang;

 _All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things the way they were_

He sang as he looked at me;

 _Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here, suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go_

And we both sang as we continued climbing;

 _And at last I see the light_

Quasi sang;

 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

We both sang again;

 _And at last I see the light_

I sang;

 _And it's like the sky is new_

Once we reached one of the windows, we sang as we jumped to one of the ropes and swung as the bells rang;

 _And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted_

And are ropes then intertwined and we gazed up into each other's eyes. Quasi wrapped his arm around me as we slid down to the ground. Then walked over to the balcony and sat on the railing as we sang;

 _All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see you_

Then we saw the gargoyles looking happily at us and we finally sang as we gazed into each other's eyes and pulled closer to each other for a tender kiss;

 _Now that I see you..._

I felt my heart melting again as we passionately kissed. And once we stop, we snuggled into each other as the sky was now filled with even more stars.

Then Quasi said, "Lets go get some rest, after all, we've had a big day today."

I nodded and said, "Okay."

And with that, we walked over to the bed, got under the covers and we fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Trying To Find A Way Home

**_Chapter 14: Trying To Find A Way Home_** ****

 **Natalie's POV**

The next few days were amazing. I got to hang out with my new friends, Walk around in Paris and spend some time with Quasi, make some new pieces of jewelry, crack some jokes with the gargoyles, everything. Even my 16th birthday was coming, so I felt like I had everything that I wanted in my life. Everything, except for my family. I often thought about them and even wondered if they knew that I got teleported here. I was missing them.

Just three days before my birthday, while Quasi was ringing the bells for the morning mass, I was standing out on the balcony looking at the morning sky. I saw people coming out of their houses. Most of them were families. I sighed as I looked at how happy they were, It just made me wish that my family was here. I sunk to my knees and laid my head on top of the railing as I looked on in sadness.

Then I felt a large hand gently placed on the back of my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to see Quasimodo standing above me as he asked,

"What are you doing out here by yourself? Is anything wrong?"

I simply said, "Ah, nothing. I'm just thinking?"

He asked, "About what?"

I didn't want him to worry, so I said,

"Just about how my birthday is coming up."

He said sitting on the railing,

"Oh, I bet. Y-You must be really excited about it."

I said trying to sound joyful, "Y-Yeah, yeah, I am."

I looked at me with a raised brow and said,

"You don't seem that excited. What's bothering you Nat?"

I sighed and said,

"I just wish my family was here that's all."

He asked, "Do you miss them?"

I nodded and said,

"I just wish that I could see them again. Even if it's for a minute, I would just like to see them."

He asked me, "Well, why can't you?"

I said,

"Well, it's just not that simple. Because I don't even know how I got here in the first place. Like I do know, but I still don't know how or why it happened like it did."

Then he asked me, "Then how did you get here?"

I realized then that I had to tell him. I knew it wouldn't be easy and that his feelings would change about me, but I also knew that if I wanted to see my family again, that would be the only way. So I asked,

"If I tell you this, do you promise not to tell anyone else or freak out or think of me differently?"

He had an unsure look, but then he nodded and said,

"I promise."

So then I took a deep breath and said,

"Well, what happened was, I came home with my dad after I finished my last day of school for summer break, and I went into my room with my dog and I was just so happy that summer was here. Then I saw that the light in my room was on I kept trying to turn it off, but it wouldn't turn off. Then all of a sudden, I was locked in my closet and the light kept getting brighter and brighter, and I blacked out. Then when I woke up, I found myself in the rafters."

Quasi had a lost look on his face as I said,

"Quasi, from what I went through, I think I was teleported here."

Then Quasi said,

"But if you were 'teleported' here, wouldn't that make you a witch."

In disbelief, I said,

"What? No! Quasimodo, I'm not a witch. If I were, I would have magic spells and a flying broom, but I don't. And if I were a witch, I would've known it a long time ago."

He nodded and said, "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. But the only other way if you weren't a witch, is, if.."

He looked at me as his eyes grew bigger and he asked,

"A-Are you-"

I immediately knew what was coming, so I said,

"Yes Quasi, I'm from the future."

His eyes grew bigger with shock and I said,

"But that doesn't mean that I don't love you the way I do now. Quasi, I-I didn't tell you because I thought that you would've saw me as a freak, or a witch. And I thought you would've judged me or hated me if I told you. I-I'm sorry Quasi, I'm sorry-"

I was about to turn away in shame, but he surprised me when he took my hand and said,

"What would ever make you think that? Natalie, no matter what, I'll always love you. E-Even if you were a Unicorn I'd still love you."

I smiled in response.

Then he said, "I promise, I'll do everything I can to help you see your family."

I asked him, "You will?"

He answered, "Absolutely, you helped me and promised to not scream at me, now I will help you."

I smiled happily and said, "Thank you Quasimodo."

He nodded and said as we got up,

"Now come on, lets go find some answers so you can see your family for your birthday."

I smiled and said, "Okay."

And with that, we left the cathedral and headed to the town square to find some answers.

We walked up to Esmeralda's tent and Quasi asked,

"You know we'll have to tell her about this right?"

I asked, "Do you think she will believe me?"

He said, "Well sure, it may seem a little far fetched to her at first, but I'm sure she'll be able to help us."

I nodded and said, "Okay."

And with that, we walked inside of the tent to see Esmeralda.

When we got inside, Esmeralda saw us and smiled as she asked,

"Oh, hi Quasi! Hi Nat! What brings you two here?"

Quasi said, "Esmeralda, we need your help. Natalie in particular."

She asked me, "What is it, Nat?"

I asked her,

"If I tell you this, do you promise to keep it just between you, me, Quasi, Phoebus, and Clopin?"

She said, "Well, yes of course, but what is it?"

I took a deep breath and said,

"I'm from the future."

She gave me a confused look and asked,

"What? What are you talking about?"

I explained my whole story to her and how I got here.

Once I finished telling her, she said,

"Huh, now that's a crazy way to get into Paris. Especially in our time."

Quasi then asked her,

"Esmeralda, is there any way you can help us? She misses her family."

She answered,

"Well, I'm no sorceress. But I think if I can catch an vision of that event, than maybe that will give us a clue."

Then she walked over to a crystal ball and looked inside of it. She asked me as she was looking at it,

"Natalie, you said you were teleported here by some sort of glowing light in your closet correct?"

I answered, "Yes, why?"

She said,

"Well, I'm getting a vision of that event and I don't think it was just a light."

I asked, "What do you mean."

Quasi asked, "What else could it have been?"

She answered,

"Well, I'm looking at it and it seems like it could be magic or something magical."

What, something magical? Like what does she mean, what was magical, what brought me here?

As I was left in thought, we saw Phoebus come running into the tent. He said catching his breath,

"Something's going on in the cathedral."

Esmeralda asked, "What?"

Quasi asked, "What is it Phoebus?"

He said,

"I don't know, I just saw something bright glowing in the cathedral."

We rushed out of the tent to see a bright glow coming from the cathedral. And I recognized it, I remembered it as the same glow that brought me here. And it was coming from the bell tower!

I said,

"That's it, there it is! That's the same light that brought me here!"

Quasi shouted, "And it's coming from the bell tower, come on!"

And with that the four of us rushed back to Notre Dame and up the bell tower. Once we got there, I saw the light starting to fade.

I shouted, "No, wait!" And the light vanished.

I was beside myself. How could it just vanish like that? Why?

I said in despair, "It's gone. It's gone." As my eyes started to well up with tears.

Quasi said as he placed his hand on my shoulder,

"Natalie, I-I know you're upset-"

I said trying to do deny it,

"Why, why would I be upset? I mean, just because I-I thought that I would be able to see my family again? No, I'm fine. I-I mean, I didn't even really care that much about seeing them anyway."

Quasi said as he shook his head, "Natalie, i-it's ok, you don't have to-"

I cut him off and said, "No, Quasi! I'm fine! I'm fine! I am fine!" As I started to lose my composure.

Then he grabbed my hand and I said trying to fight all of my emotions "No! No! No!"

But he said, "Come here! Come here. It's alright."

As he pulled me into his arms for a tight embrace and I lost it.

I instantly lost it. I knew that I was never going to see my family again. It wasn't that I didn't love being here or being with Quasimodo, but with the thought of never seeing my family again, the people that I spent my whole life with, it just killed me. As I cried, I heard Esmeralda say as she placed her and on my shoulder,

"I'm really sorry Natalie. It's hard being separated from your family like that. Trust me, I know."

I said as I sniffled,

"I j-just wish that I could've at least gotten a chance to say goodbye." And I shed a few more tears.

I heard Quasi say as he gently rubbed my back,

"Oh Natalie, I wish there was something that I could do."

Then I heard Phoebus say,

"Look, I see something!"

We looked up and we saw the glowing light coming back!

I said, "I-It's the light."

Quasi said with a surprised look, "It's coming back."

Esmeralda asked, "How can that be?"

Phoebus said, "I don't know, but it's getting brighter."

He was right, the light was getting brighter. As it kept getting brighter and brighter, Quasi said as he shielded his and my eyes,

"Quick Natalie! Shield your eyes!"

As he shielded my eyes, I looked up with curiosity to see what it was. I saw that the light was turning blue and then all of a sudden, a woman dressed in blue with fairy wings appeared.

I knew who it was. I've seen her so many times as a child. I remembered the story of how she helped a young marionette puppet boy become a real boy, for an old puppet maker. Who gave a cricket the ability to become the young boy's conscience. I knew who it was! It was none other than the Blue Fairy!


	15. Chapter 15: Happy Ending

**_Chapter 15: Happy Endings and New Beginnings_** ****

 **Natalie's POV**

What? What is the Blue Fairy doing in this world? Why did she bring me here? I was just so mesmerized by her presence, that I couldn't even talk. She then walked over to us and I finally broke the silence and asked,

"I-It was you?"

She nodded her head in response.

I asked, "But why? And how?"

She answered,

"Dear Natalie, you have grown from a sweet, hopeful young girl into a brave, strong young women. And your kindness towards others granted your wish, so I sent you here, to the place you always dreamed of coming to."

With curiosity, I asked,

"You watched over me?"

She said,

"Yes. You see Natalie, whenever a child is drawn to things they see in their time, those things are brought to life in their minds. And when you were little, it was you and others that brought me to life in their minds. And when they grew up, their memories and imagination faded. But yours didn't, and that's what has kept me alive."

That made me think, maybe it is good to be a child at heart. Some people could get over things like Disney when they grow up, but it's stayed with me and I know it will stay with me forever. I snapped out of that thought when Quasi asked the Blue Fairy,

"Is there any chance that you could get her back home? She misses her family."

She said, "Of course."

Then I realized what this meant.

If I went back to see my family, that meant that I would have to leave this world, that I would have to leave Quasimodo, forever. I was so happy here with Quasimodo, and I didn't want to lose that or him. As I saw the Blue Fairy waving her wand, I said raising my hand up,

"Wait!"

She stopped and I said taking Quasimodo's hand,

"I don't want to say goodbye to my friends, including him. I don't want this to be the last time that I see you, Quasimodo."

He looked at me with sad eyes and said,

"But Natalie, this could be you're only chance of seeing your family again. You've got to do this."

I said, "I won't!"

I then went on to say,

"Yes. Yes I admit it, I miss my family. But Quasi, I'll be miserable forever if I leave you. You're the one that opened my eyes. That made me feel happy again, and showed me what it's like to be in love, please Quasimodo, I don't want to lose that or you."

He then brought his hand to my cheek and said,

"Natalie, you're good to me. You always give me happiness and love. You've given me all that I wanted in this world. If it wasn't for you and Esmeralda, I would've never seen the kind of evil man that Frollo was. You've done so much for me, now it's time for me to return the favor and let you go home to see your family."

I felt tears rushing to my eyes as he said,

"I love you Natalie."

I then saw tears coming to his eyes as he said,

"Don't you worry about me, I'll be okay."

I then said as I shed two tears,

"I'll never meet anyone else like you Quasimodo."

And in that instant, we hugged each other tightly. I never wanted to let go of him, I just wanted to hold him forever. I then felt him bring my face to his and we kissed. It wasn't long, but it was just as passionate as it's always been. Then I leaned my forehead against his as I whispered,

"I love you."

He whispered, "I love you too."

And then we took each other's hands and faced the Blue Fairy.

She said as she smiled at us,

"I see how you two love each other. Natalie, I've seen how much you love and cared about Quasimodo, and what you did to protect him and show him the kindness and beauty within himself and others that he didn't often get to see in the outside world. And Quasimodo, I've seen how much you love and cared about Natalie, and what you did to protect her and help her find happiness within herself and the world around her."

Me and Quasi both smiled at each other in response.

She went on to say,

"And true love is something that can never be broken. And since you both have shown courage, strength, love, and friendship towards each other, I have decided to give you these."

She then waved her magic wand and then two crystal necklaces appeared above us and they were placed on our necks.

I asked, "What are these?"

She answered,

"They are magical crystals, with their magic they can take you into any world or universe that your heart desires."

I then asked,

"So that means, that I can go into his world whenever I wanted, and he can come into mine whenever he wanted?"

She nodded her head in response.

And in that instant, me and Quasi both smiled at each other and cheered as he lifted me up off the floor as we hugged each other. I saw Esmeralda and Phoebus smiling at us as we hugged each other. Once we stopped, I turned to the Blue Fairy and said with joy,

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!"

She smiled and said,

"You're welcome, but you must remember, for the magic within the crystals to work, you must think of the most happiest and peaceful thoughts that you can think of."

I said nodding my head, "We understand."

She smiled and said,

"Good. Now I will leave you four alone. Goodbye to you all, and remember, always be happy and love one another."

And with that, she vanished.

I was looking my crystal. I was a blue crystal with a bead above it, it was beautiful. And Quasi's was gold, but it was almost identical to mine. I then heard Esmeralda say,

"Well, I knew it had to be something magical, but I never expected to see that."

Phoebus nodded and said,

"Yeah, I guess you don't see or experience things like that everyday." I nodded in response.

Then Phoebus said, "Well, we better get back down to the square."

Esmeralda nodded and said, "Yeah, we'll see you guys later."

I said, "Alright, we'll see ya."

Quasi said, "Yeah, see you later." And with that, they left.

As I continued to look at my crystal, I heard Quasi ask,

"So, do you plan on returning home now?"

I looked at him and said,

"Well, I want to. But, I don't know what they'll think when I tell them about where I went. Or about us."

He said,

"Well, no matter what happens, I'll always love and be there for you."

I smiled and said, "And I'll always love and be there for you too."

And we both hugged each other tightly. I then said and kissed with happiness and joy.

Once we stopped, he took my hand and said with a smile,

"Now go on, go see your family."

I smiled and nodded in response. As he let go of my hand, I said,

"I promise, I'll be back for my birthday."

He nodded and said, "I'll be waiting until then."

I smiled and then closed my eyes as I thought about the most happiest moments with my family and felt a warm glow circle around me. Then I opened my eyes a second later and I was no longer in the world of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. I was home.

I was back in my room and I was back in my regular clothes. I looked around and everything was still the same. Then I saw my Mom enter the room. She had that worried and relieved look on her face. Seeing her, I felt overwhelmed and we both ran to each other and hugged each other tightly. We both sunk to the ground with emotions running high.

Then I saw my Dad, brother, and sister come in and they joined in on the hug. Once we stopped, Dad asked,

"Are you alright?"

I answered, "Yeah, I'm fine."

My Mom asked,

"Where did you go?"

My dad added,

"Yeah, I remember I heard you screaming from your closet and when I finally opened it, you were gone."

I knew I had to tell them, even if they didn't believe me, I knew they'd be too curious, so I told them everything. I told them how I went into the world of Hunchback of Notre Dame and met Quasimodo and how we battled Frollo and how we came to love each other and I showed them the crystal that the Blue Fairy gave me.

Once I finished telling them, at first they were shocked. But then they said,

"You seem to have great friends and they seem to have a great friend in you."

I said,

"Mom, Dad, I really feel something for Quasimodo and he feels something for me. And with the crystals that the Blue fairy gave us, I can be able to see him and he can be able to see me. Please Mom and Dad, I just want you to support us."

They looked at me with smiles on their faces and Mom said,

"Natalie, me and your Dad will always be supportive of your decisions and relationships."

Dad added,

"Peanut, when I watched the movie with your sister years ago, I knew that Quasimodo was a good man. And now that I know that he has protected you and cared for you, I know now that he is a great man. All we want is for you to be happy, so if you ever want to see him again, it's fine with us."

Then my brother added,

"But remember, if he ever tries to hurt you." And he punched his hand with his fist.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head in response. I was just so happy that my family supported me and accepted me and Quasimodo's relationship with each other.

Two days later my Birthday came and I was finally 16! I spent part of the day with my family, but then after I had birthday cake and opened up some presents, I went into my room and put on my crystal necklace. I closed my eyes and thought about how much I love Quasimodo and how happy he makes me and I felt a warm glow circling around me. And once I opened my eyes, I saw myself back in the bell tower in the world of The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

As I looked around, I heard a familiar and excited voice say,

"Natalie!"

I looked up and saw Quasimodo swinging down from the rafters.

I smiled and said with excitement,

"Quasimodo!"

Once he got down, I ran to him and we hugged each other. He then asked,

"How have you been?"

I answered,

"I've been good, what about you?"

He answered,

"I've been good, but I missed you."

I said touched, "Aw, I missed you too."

He then said, "Happy birthday."

I smiled and said, "Thank you."

He then said,

"There's a party waiting for you down at the Court of Miracles."

I asked, "Really?"

He said,

"Yeah, come on! Everyone's waiting for you down there."

I said with a nod,

"Okay." And with that he took my hand and we left Notre Dame to go to the Court of Miracles.

I was so happy, I now had everything that I wanted in my life. I had my family, the man of my dreams, it was the best of both worlds for me. I know that this is the conclusion to the story, but to me, the story has just begun.


End file.
